Después
by marunouchi
Summary: Serie de episodios after episodio 26
1. Chapter 1

Esta será una serie de episodios cortos que transcurren después de episodio 26. saludos y cuando quieran, me dicen qué tal va porque yo ni idea, simplemente me entretengo.

.- ¿Qué quieres?

Faye le había abierto la puerta de su habitación. Lo miraba sin vergüenza pero tenía los ojos verdes hinchados, indiscutido síntoma de llanto. Detrás, por su altura, alcanzó a ver la tele y el reproductor de beta sobre la cama. Estaba todo encendido así que inmediatamente supo que estaba viendo ese viejo video de ella cuando era niña.

.- La cena esta lista.

.- Oh..., ¿le puedes decir a Jet que me guarde el plato? Iré más tarde, ahora no me siento muy bien.- dicho lo cual cerró la puerta, dejándolo solo en el corredor y con una respuesta en la punta de la lengua. ¿Una respuesta? Apenas, no había mucho para decir.

Así que después de todo Faye era una chica que lloraba. No parecía, no daba el tipo, siempre tan furiosa, tan engreída, tan dura... La nave seguía siendo un barco de almas rotas, pensó, extrañándose por el tono casi poético de sus pensamientos.

Cuatro horas más tarde él seguía levantado, acostado en el sofá. Una mano por debajo de la camiseta recorría la cicatriz que la espada de Vicious le había legado de por vida, fuera esta a ser más corta o más larga. Su última herida, tal vez la última por donde fuera a drenar toda esa sangre envenenada...

En algún momento escuchó ruidos en la cocina y supuso que por fin Faye había salido de su guarida, pero en lugar de encender la luz hizo todo en la oscuridad y volvió a desaparecer. Su oído entrenado escuchó sus pasos yendo hacia la sala de control. Mierda, era a dónde él quería ir a fumar el último cigarrillo antes de ir a la cama.

Media hora más tarde se acercó a ese lugar de la nave que tenía las mejores vistas. Las luces de posición de la Bebop bañaban la sala con sus luces naranjas y rojas y más allá el perfil de Venus se dejaba ver, parcialmente oscuro y parcialmente iluminado por el cercano sol. Por un segundo pensó que sus sentidos lo había engañado porque no vio a Faye pero después distinguió el plato apoyado sobre los paneles y una pierna larga y blanca asomándose por un costado. Faye estaba sentada en el piso.

.- Si Jet ve ese plato sucio ahí va a matarte. -le dijo.

La chica levantó la mirada. No había rastros de llanto en sus ojos. Tenía una lata de cerveza en la mano.

.-Prometo llevarlo a la cocina cuando me vaya a dormir. - respondió. Él avanzó y se sentó a su lado. Le convidó un cigarrillo que ella aceptó. Después de prender el suyo le pasó el encendedor. Quedaron en silencio por un rato. Spike casi podía escuchar el cerebro de Faye trabajando. Las mujeres siempre pensaban demasiado.

.- Desde que desperté quise recordar. Como si el pasado me fuera a otorgar mágicamente una identidad, una forma de ser, un... sentido de pertenencia. -dijo ella por fin - Pero al final recordar no solucionó nada. El pasado es una mierda - sentenció.

Lo miró de reojo.

.- No se qué hacer con esos recuerdos.

.- Nada, Faye, son recuerdos. No se puede olvidar todo. Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, dicen que el llanto es sanación - él hizo una mueca.

.- ¿Entonces por qué tu no lloras? - le preguntó ella, directamente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

.- _Boys don't cry_ \- respondió.

Ella sonrió.

.- Seguro, ¿pero cómo lidias con todo lo que te pasó?

Él sopesó la pregunta. Pensar no era algo que quisiera hacer y menos en eso. No era un tipo reflexivo, no quería serlo tampoco.

.- Ni idea.- fue su respuesta. Continuó fumando. Sintió que Faye se acercaba un poco. La sintió dudar y la miró. Ella se acercó más y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro, después pasó un brazo sobre su vientre. La sintió relajarse y suspirar.

.- Déjame estar así un rato, dicen que los abrazos también sanan. No protestes, después te dejo fumar solo el último cigarrillo. - la escuchó susurrar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, escuchando la radio se me ocurrió que Faye debe ser una chica que sabe bailar de manera muy sexy...

.- ¿En serio?

Faye miró a Jet, una lima en la mano. Estábamos sentados en la salita, los tres alrededor de la mesa con el ordenador encendido.

.- Claro. Según Ed el tipo es un fanático del Siglo XX así que compró la entrada para la Feria Fantasía hace un mes y medio, con un nombre falso, obvio. Asistirá, no se la puede perder. Y ahí estaremos. - dijo, Jet, muy satisfecho.

Le di una pitada profunda a mi cigarrillo y el humo se evaporó en las aspas del ventilador del techo. Miré la imagen que mostraba la pantalla, un tipo más o menos de mi edad y mucha cara de nerd.

.- ¿En serio hay gente que se reúne para honrar al siglo XX? -comenté, en verdad sorprendido.

.- Hay de todo, para todos los gustos.

.- A la gente le encanta disfrazarse - agregó Faye, dejando la lima a un lado -¿Me convidas un cigarrillo?

Ay, qué tipa, con la excusa de que los tiene en su habitación viene pidiéndome desde la mañana. Igual le paso uno y lo enciende con su propio mechero.

.- ¿Y dónde entro yo en tu plan maestro? - dice después, cruza las piernas y se acomoda esas medias transparentes que lleva siempre. Si me preguntan por disfraces no tengo idea de qué anda disfrazada ella. Jamás se viste normal.

.-Pues el tipo es fanático de la música del siglo XX, muy especialmente de la última década y de las cantantes femeninas. Ed ha logrado establecer un patrón de sus búsquedas en la web y al parecer hay una que lo vuelve loco... - maximizó el archivo en la pantalla - Una tal Britney Spears. Tu, Faye, vas a disfrazarte de ella para el concurso de cosplay, vas a interpretar su tema más conocido y lo vas a seducir.

.- ¡¿Desde cuándo me tengo que disfrazar?! Puedo seducirlo sin tanto...

.- No, no puedes. -La cortó Jet - Es un tipo muy raro, no sale con mujeres, está loco de verdad. Debes seducirlo a partir de tu disfraz.

.- Jajaja, bueno... tipo raro, no sale con mujeres, mi especialidad. - me miró y me guiñó un ojo - Jet, muéstrame a esa cantante que lo vuelve loco.

Jet le hizo caso y yo no hice ningún comentario. Últimamente me dejaba sin palabras. Entre que nunca había muchas en mi boca ella parecía estar tomándole el gusto a tomarme el pelo...

.- Creo haber visto algo de ella... -escucho que dice, inclinándose a ver la foto mejor. Jet le tendió una tarjeta de memoria.

.- Siempre dices que eres muy buena bailarina así que ponte a trabajar. Aquí tienes el vídeo de la canción para copiar la coreografía. Tienes dos semanas.

.- Será para alquilar balcones - dije, porque en verdad me daba mucha gracia pensar en Faye bailando. Si ella llamaba bailar a eso que hacía cuando escuchaba música de la tierra y lavaba la ropa... Dios.

Faye cogió la tarjeta, me hizo _fuck you_ y me sacó la lengua. Yo le devolví el fuck you y sonreí de oreja a oreja. Me daría material para burlarme laaargo rato.

Tengo que admitir que se lo tomó muy en serio porque estuvo días viendo el vídeo. Se encerraba en su habitación con los auriculares puestos o los llevaba todo el día de aquí para allá. Nunca la había visto trabajar tanto en una misión, ella era más de ponerse algo sexy, cargar el arma y listo.

Por lo menos ya no la encontraba meditabunda en la sala de control y me dejaba la nave para mí solo toda la noche. Por dos semanas no apareció. Al final, demasiada tranquilidad me produjo el efecto contrario pero apenas se me ocurrió la idea, de que después de todo no era tan malo encontrarse con ella en la madrugada y cortar ese pensamiento rumiante que no me dejaba en paz, la cancelé.

Un par de días antes de la feria Jet y yo fuimos a inspeccionar el lugar. Faye se fue de compras y después aprovechó para ensayar por última vez. Cuando volvimos Jet le preguntó qué tal estaba y ella dijo que 10 puntos. Se la notaba satisfecha.

Pasaron los días y pronto la Feria Fantasía Siglo XX comenzó. No hacía falta que los hombres se disfrazaran, había de todo entre tanta gente, así que Jet y yo entramos y nos paseamos por ahí sin que nos miraran dos veces. Tampoco teníamos que llegar juntos así que Faye fue por su cuenta.

La Feria era bulliciosa, colorida, la gente disfrazada caminaba por todas partes, había vídeos en los muros y al parecer proyectaban películas en muchas salas. _Dios, este lugar es una locura_ , me dijo Jet _, ¿puedes creer que haya tanta gente al pedo para venir aquí?_

.- Y yo que pensaba que ser un trabajador del crimen organizado era suficientemente raro... -respondí. Una chica prácticamente desnuda pasó a mi lado y la seguí con la mirada, o bueno, a su culo. Empezaba a mejorar la tarde...

.- De gente rara está llena el mundo, eh ... - me susurró Jet en el oído, a través del comunicador.- Oye, venden cerveza, menos mal.

Jet se había ubicado cerca del escenario y yo en la barra. La sala donde se desarrollaría el concurso de cosplay musical empezaba a cargarse de gente así que me entretuve bastante viendo la fauna humana. ¡Qué moda! Pedí una cerveza y encendí un cigarrillo. Sin dudas íbamos a atrapar al tipo, un nerd que traficaba secretos químicos, pero lo divertido del día sería ver a Faye bailar.

Jet divisó a Spike apoyado contra la barra, la vista perdida en la multitud. Él estaba haciendo lo mismo, observando con atención bien disimulada cómo la gente entraba y se acomodaba en los asientos. Había unas hileras preferenciales, muy cerca del escenario.

.- Chicos, me parece que el tipo con gorra negra y abrigo verde es el tipo que andamos buscando. Está sentado en la segunda fila, al lado de una mujer rubia. - la voz de Faye sonó en el comunicador de los dos hombres y ambos buscaron en el sitio indicado.- En cinco tendré una imagen mejor, para chequear.

Jet abrió su mano y en la pantalla pequeña del comunicador estándar apareció la fotografía del tipo. Faye estaba observándolo directamente ahora, vaya a saber desde qué rincón del escenario, y el sistema empezó a buscar puntos concordantes. En diez segundos el trabajo estaba hecho y se mostró un 95% de coincidencia. Suficiente para ellos.

.- Y ahora aguarden por mi show, chicos. -dijo Faye, entre risas, y cortó la comunicación.

Jet guardó el comunicador en el bolsillo y le echó un vistazo a Spike. Verlo con pilas, ganas de trabajar y comprometido era agradable. Los primeros meses desde _el episodio_ habían sido difíciles. Las noches seguían siéndolo... pero este tipo de misiones ayudaban bastante.

De golpe las luces bajaron, empezó a sonar una música suave y salió a escena un presentador. Ni Jet ni Spike le prestaron mucha atención, la vista clavada en el tipo de gorra negra que parecía subyugado por el discurso y los anuncios. La gente empezó a gritar.

.- Es peor que un club de stripers, por Dios... - comentó Spike y Jet rió con ganas. Entonces las luces y la música se apagaron y comenzó el primer show de la noche: salieron a escena cuatro chicas vestidas de... ¿marineritas? Llevaban faldas cortas, bastones, botas y cada una tenía un traje de un color distinto aunque la líder parecía ser rubia de dos larguísimas coletas. Los gritos fueron tremendos.

Así pasó la primera media hora pues el conductor entrevistaba a todos los participantes antes o después del show y el jurado podía hacer alguna pregunta. Dios, que aburrimiento, pensó Jet. Miró a Spike, iba por la tercera cerveza y vaya a saber qué número de cigarrillo. Por lo menos había muchas mujeres en poca ropa...

Entonces las luces volvieron a apagarse. Empezó a escucharse un sonido y de golpe sonó con estridencia un timbre de escuela. Ahí se encendió una única luz y Jet vio que había llegado el turno de Faye.

La chica vestía un uniforme de colegiala: falda hiper corta color gris, medias por arriba de la rodilla, blusa blanca atada en la cintura, de la que parecía que sus tetas iban a saltar en cualquier momento, los labios rosas en lugar de rojos, coletas con pompón... Muy sexy. Demasiado sexy.

Se detuvo en el medio del escenario y la gente enmudeció. Jet miró a Spike pero el muchacho no estaba mirándolo a él sino a Faye que a su vez miraba al público. Las cinco pantallas en la sala la tenían al aire al mismo tiempo. Cuando abrió la boca para hacer el play back la gente empezó a delirar, literalmente, y el primero de ellos fue el fanático de la segunda fila.

 _Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby_

 _Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me how want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because_

 _My loneliness is killing me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

Faye no tenía nada que ver con los grupos que habían pasado antes que ella. Hasta Jet tenía que aceptarlo y eso que no era un experto ni en el siglo XX ni en el baile ni en una música que no fuera el jazz. ¡El tema era muy pegadizo!, pensó. Increíble.

.- ¿Puedes creerlo, Spike? - preguntó, gritando, porque el sonido era abrumador. No escuchó respuesta así que apretó el auricular a la oreja.- ¡Spike!

Sacó la mirada del escenario un segundo y buscó a Spike en la barra. Allí estaba y su expresión era muy graciosa. ¿La boca abierta, la mandíbula colgando? No... eso era más increíble que ver a Faye bailando como una profesional. El chico tenía la vista clavada en el escenario. Sí, Faye sí sabía moverse y la sala entera lo apreciaba, incluso su compañero de nave.

La música era muy pegadiza y la gente la cantaba por sobre el disco, incentivándola a ella misma a seguir con el show. Vio que Faye sonreía de gusto, de que las cosas le estaban saliendo bien, vio que movía la cadera, la pollerita se levantaba, se pasaba las manos por las piernas, la blusa se estiraba, la mirada de inocencia se reproducía en las pantallas que estaban por toda la sala. ¿En serio era necesario mover tanto la lengua para cantar?

.- Spike... ¿ Spike! ¿Me copias? No te distraigas, muchacho - insistió Jet.

 _Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh pretty baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
It's not the way I planned it  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because_

 _My loneliness is killing me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me…_

La Faye de las pantallas sonrió y pareció mirarlo directamente a él, a Spike. Ella guiñó un ojo y continuó bailando, inclinándose un poco hacia la audiencia, hacia el blanco. La gente gritaba, la cámara tomaba sus piernas, su cintura, su escote, la música reventaba los altavoces.

El tema parecía estar por terminar. Ella se acercó al borde mismo del escenario y le cantó la última estrofa a su presa. Perfecto. Las luces se apagaron otra vez, sonó de nuevo la campana y cuando regresó la iluminación Faye estaba en el centro del escenario sonriendo y saludando. De nuevo la Faye en las pantallas pareció mirarlo, no, lo miró directamente a Spike y aunque él tardó cinco segundos en reaccionar entendió perfectamente: _lo tengo_.

El conductor del show se acercó micrófono en mano y le hizo algunas preguntas tontas sobre cuanto había ensayado, qué le gustaba de Britney, cómo se llamaba y algo más. El show había sido tremendo así que la presa estaba embaladísima con la Britney Spears moderna. ¿Solo la presa?, pensó Jet.

Cuando lo capturaron, a punto de comprar unas bebidas para invitarle a Faye en el estacionamiento, tardó en caer que su musa, su ángel inmortal, era una embaucadora profesional. Faye tuvo hasta el tupé de mofarse un poco y decirle, con toda la inocencia del mundo : _Oops, I did it again_ , con un movimiento inocente de sus coletas.

Ni Jet ni Spike entendieron pero eso bastó para que el tipo se desencajara, gritara y se desplomara en el asfalto. Ya estaba con las esposas puestas así que no tenía escapatoria. Cuando llegó la policía Jet se puso a llenar papeles y a charlar con los agentes. Spike y ella aprovecharon las cervezas que ese tal Carlos, acusado de revender patentes químicas, había comprado.

. No sabes lo que me costó que comprara cerveza, creo que quería invitarme una chocolatada - se mofó ella, destapando una lata. Se volvió hacia él -¿Y, qué te pareció el show? ¿Viste que sí se bailar?

Dio una vuelta haciendo un par de pasos de la coreografía.

.- Bien.

.- No bien, Spike, ¡genial! ¡El público deliraba por mi!- se ajustó las coletas y la camisa blanca- Sabes, los tipos tienen una fijación con estas cosas de colegiala, ¿no?

.- No lo sé.

Se acomodó las medias y le dio un buen trago a la cerveza.

.- ¿Pero no eres un tipo al fin y al cabo? Sí la tienen. Tu no podías sacarme la vista de encima, Spike. - lo miró, lo señaló con la lata y lanzó una carcajada - Ni antes ni ahora.

Spike iba a contestar pero en ese momento Jet volvió con su tarjeta cargada de dinero dispuesto a pasar los porcentajes. Detrás de él los agentes la saludaron con silbidos.

.- Felicitaciones, Faye - le dijo - No te vi pero el lugar se venía abajo y esos dos quieren invitarte un par de copas.

Ella sonrió con falsa modestia.

.- Es que fui una bomba, ¿no es cierto Spikyyy?

Spike se llenó la boca con cerveza para evitar contestar y Jet lo observó sin entender. Faye lanzó una carcajada y empezó a alejarse. Los policías eran dos tipos jóvenes y buen mozos.

.- Tragos gratis con dos hombres uniformados, ¡una fantasía hecha realidad, chicos! -río con ganas- ¡Los veo en la Bebop más tarde! - dio una vueltita y la falda pareció una campanita - Con este ropa tengo diversión asegurada. ¡Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, acá sigo esta entrega de momentos post episodio 26. Algunos me gustan más que otros, jajaj, pero bueno, insisto: me divierte escribir y la serie me parece la mejor de la mejor y Spike es... increíble.

Acabé con lo último de whisky que quedaba en la botella, fumé el último cigarrillo, apagué la tele y me fui derecho al baño a mear y lavarme los dientes. Creo que eran ya las 4:30 de la madrugada y nos habíamos quedado con Jet mirando un viejo y pésimo western.

Faye no había regresado a cenar _. Parece que los polis la están atendiendo bien_ , fue el comentario de Jet mientras nosotros le entrábamos a un poco de sopa de fideos y cerveza. El día había sido interesante pero no le seguí mucho el carro a Jet con sus comentarios acerca de lo bien que lo había hecho Faye sobre el escenario.

.-Hazme caso, no le digas nada, le vas a hacer crecer más ese ego enorme que tiene. - fue mi único comentario.

No, a Faye no se la podía alagar mucho, era una trampa. Sí, sí, la verdad es que lo había hecho espectacularmente bien pero ¿decírselo? _No way_. Jamás. Además, ya tenía dos policías que seguro se lo estaban recordando.

Me lavé la cara y salí del baño, de golpe muy cansado, con ganas de dormir. Faye estaba en el corredor, yendo hacia su habitación, todavía en ese curioso y sexy uniforme con el que había hecho el show de cosplay aunque ahora que la miraba mejor le faltaban las medias.

.- Hey, ¡buenas noches, señorita! - la saludé, dispuesto a un intercambio de palabras mordaces sobre su doble cita. Pero Faye no me contestó. Se detuvo un par de segundos a mi lado y me miró.

.- No lo entiendo. -me dijo. Estaba seria y sus ojos me inspeccionaron de manera rara.

.- ¿Qué? - atine a preguntar.

Faye movió la cabeza hacia un lado, hacia el otro, sin dejar de mirarme. Suspiró y siguió caminando. Llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerró.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Me encogí de hombros, mi especialidad no era entender a las mujeres, solo eran mi perdición como me había dicho una vez el chamán. Otra vez, como todas las noches, tardé en conciliar el sueño.

¿Seguía soñando? ¿Estaba vivo al final y al cabo? Todos muertos, mi pasado entero muerto y yo vivo... Como le pasaba a Faye. Suspiré, todo era una mierda.

Hundí la cabeza en la almohada con los ojos apretados y me quedé unos segundos así hasta que la falta de aire me hizo correr y aspirar un poco. Olí mi aliento a whisky y cigarrillo y me puse de costado, hecha un ovillo.

Qué noche tan extraña había sido. ¿Tendría algún día una vida más normal? Empezaba a dudarlo. Me senté en la cama y me saqué la ropa, mañana me daría una ducha antes del desayuno pero ahora solo quería acostarme.

Las medias... ¿qué había sido de mis medias? Ah, cierto, Masahiro me las había sacado así que lo más probable es que estuvieran en el hotel todavía, por ahí tiradas. Suspiré. Podría haber sido una noche espectacular, de tragos y atención gratis, con un tipo muy simpático, de buen físico y ¡uniformado! Si sacarle el uniforme había sido una de las experiencias más sexis que recordaba...

¡¿Entonces por qué se me había cruzado la cara de Spike toda la puta noche?! Gruñí, frustadísima. ¡Maldito hijo de puta! No era justo, no era justo. Y además, no lo entendía, si yo ya había procesado todo después de su _episodio_. Su condición de viudo doliente no lo hacía un tipo atractivo, era un imán de dolores de cabeza y corazón. Entonces, ¿¡por qué mierda esa noche se había metido tan hondo en mi cabeza?!

Me di vuelta en la cama, muy molesta. Tenía que dejar eso definitivamente atrás. Y lo haría. Cerré los ojos y aunque me costó, me dormí.


	4. Chapter 4

Borrachera

Otra madrugada más en el puerto de Tharsis. Una noche quieta, silenciosa. Otra noche de insomnio. En la nave el único que no tenía problemas de sueño era Jet Black. Spike estaba mirando la tele en la sala, los pies sobre la mesita, un cigarrillo consumiéndose en la comisura de su boca.

Escuchó un ruido en cubierta y supuso que era Faye que regresaba de parranda. Últimamente la chica salía todas las noches. Se vestía para el infarto y salía, regresaba tarde y dormía hasta media mañana. Cuando no salía podía llegar a cruzársela a la noche, caminando sin saber qué hacer por la nave, pero si lo pensaba le parecía que lo estaba evitando un poco. OK, él no era Mr Simpatía o Mr Compañía. Y realmente no sabía qué hacer si volvía a encontrarla deprimida o llorando. Tampoco era Mr Consuelo, obviamente.

Pasó una hora y nadie entró, pero él sí había escuchado la RedTail. Bajó los pies de la mesita. ¿Convenía ir a echar un vistazo? Volvió a ponerse cómodo y dejó pasar quince minutos más pero en la tele no estaban dando nada y empezaba a sentir curiosidad. ¿Acaso Faye todavía estaba dentro de la nave? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Esa mujer era tan problemática...

La nave de Faye estaba estacionada un poco torcida, como si el aterrizaje no hubiera sido la mar de grácil. Se acercó pero la cabina estaba vacía. Miró alrededor y se rascó la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaría?

Estaba por entrar de nuevo a la nave cuando la vio acostada en el piso, junto a la puerta. Estaba de costado, hecha un ovillo. Una figura en shorts negros, botas y abrigo de cuero. Sostenía la llave de la nave en una mano.

.- Hey, Faye... - la llamó, en voz baja.

Se arrodilló a su lado y verificó que respirara. Estaba borracha, nada más. Le corrió el pelo de la cara pero ella no abrió los ojos. Frunció la nariz, hizo un mohín y siguió durmiendo. Estaba tan puesta que ni siquiera había entrado a la Bebop.

OK, podía dejarla allí para que el sol la quemara cual vampiro en pocas horas pero esa noche Faye tenía suerte y él estaba benevolente. Se acomodó y la tomó en brazos. Dios, era una pluma. En serio. Ella se apoyó contra su pecho y le pasó una mano por el cuello. Spike acomodó su peso y dejaron la cubierta.

No hubiera pensado que Faye fuera tan liviana, ¿comía algo más que whisky, cerveza y cigarrillos? Bueno, Jet los tenía a todos a dieta... A ver, ¿dónde convenía dejarla? En su habitación, mejor, así él podía seguir viendo tele un rato. Caminó entonces por el corredor y pulsó la tecla para abrir la puerta.

Lo invadió un aroma muy familiar, el mismo que estaba oliendo desde que la levantara de la cubierta. Una flor, no sabía cuál. La habitación era un lío de ropa por todas partes y vio la tele y el reproductor beta en un rincón.

Faye se apretó contra él y hundió la nariz en la base de cuello.

.- Rico... -susurró - jabón...

Spike sintió un escalofrío producto del aliento de Faye sobre su piel. De golpe sentía a la pequeña figura contra su cuerpo, caliente y suave. Carraspeó y se apresuró a dejarla sobre la cama. Ella no le soltó el cuello.

.- ¿Ya me dejas? Ingrato... - escuchó que susurraba. ¿Hablaba sola, creía estar hablando con alguien o le hablaba a él? Imposible saberlo. Spike estaba inclinado sobre la cama porque Faye no lo soltaba así que empezó a sacarse sus brazos de alrededor del cuello. Entonces ella abrió los ojos, bien verdes, muy cerca de los suyos.

Spike vio como las pupilas se contraían y hacían foco en él. Faye se soltó de su cuello y la última mano en dejarlo lo hizo con tanta suavidad que pareció una caricia, desde la nuca pasando por la barbilla hasta despedirse en el mentón. Despegó los labios como si fuera a decir algo pero no lo hizo, le dio la espalda y siguió durmiendo.

Spike se incorporó, sin saber bien que pensar. La arropó, apagó la luz y dejó el cuarto. Convivir con Faye se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy raro. Nunca lo había pensado hasta ese momento.


	5. Chapter 5

Masajes

Cortó la cebolla y revisó los fideos que estaban cociéndose en la olla. Un poco de sal por aquí, algo de condimento sabor carne por allá.

Jet bebió un trago de su cerveza. La cena estaría lista en pocos minutos. Se asomó al corredor, a ver si veía a Spike o a Faye para pasar el aviso. Esos dos a veces tardaban en aparecer a la hora de la cena y ninguno quería buscar al otro por toda la nave. La amabilidad recíproca no era su especialidad.

.- _Ahhhh_

¿Había escuchado bien?

.- _Ayyyy, sí... ¡Dios!_

Ahora escuchaba más claro. ¿Esa era la voz de Faye? Miró la cena y volvió al corredor. La voz provenía de la sala. _Ahhhh, qué bueno..._ , volvió a escuchar. Pues sí, la mujer estaba gimiendo en voz alta. ¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?!

.- _Dios, Spike, no soy una nena, aprieta con más fuerza. ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Qué bueno!_

Olvidándose de la cena en el fuego Jet empezó a caminar rumbo a la sala de estar con el cucharón en la mano. La voz de Faye era cada vez más clara pero no se escuchaba ningún otro sonido.

.- _Ahhhhh, esto está tremendo..._

Se asomó por la puerta y se detuvo. En efecto allí estaban Faye y Spike. Faye estaba sentada en el sofá individual, abrazada al respaldo, y Spike estaba sentado sobre la mesita a su espalda. Tenía las mangas de camisa arremangadas y la camiseta de Faye estaba levantada mostrando el sostén. La misma camiseta le tapaba la cabeza.

Tres segundos después de mirar la escena entendió que estaba viendo realmente: Spike le estaba haciendo masajes a Faye. La mujer se había levantado la camiseta por detrás para que él pudiera acceder a su espalda y el muchacho estaba concentrado en apretar aquí y allá. Y parecía estar haciéndolo muy bien a juzgar por los grititos que pegaba Faye.

.- Ejemmm- se aclaró la garganta, una, dos veces, hasta que Spike lo escuchó y lo miró.

.- Ay, por Dios, Spike, no te detengas, te regalo cigarrillos, en serio... -Faye movió la cabeza pero la camiseta sobre su frente le impedía ver con claridad y el resultado era gracioso. Al final lo distinguió, con el delantal y el cucharón .- Jet, nos interrumpes.

.- Quería decirles que la cena estará en cinco minutos.

.- Listo, entonces hasta aquí llegamos, Faye - Spike hizo una mueca, se bajó las mangas de la camisa y le tendió la mano con la palma abierta y hacia arriba - Mi paga, por favor.

Faye se bajó la camiseta y quedó despeinada. Sacó su paquete de cigarrillos, eligió cuatro y se los tendió.

.- Ahí tienes un buen oficio, Spike. ¿Sabías, tu Jet, qué este tipo hace buenos masajes? - Faye se acomodó en la silla y se estiró como un gato. La delantera de su camiseta rosa casi explota.

.- Pues no... - atinó a responder Jet. Y desapareció rumbo a la cocina. De golpe recordó la comida en el fuego y apuró el paso. Se escuchó una maldición a la distancia.

Spike se movió al sofá grande y se acomodó con los pies sobre la mesita. Ella decidió fumar el último cigarrillo antes de la cena. Estiró el cuello, haciendo algunos círculos para aflojar los músculos.

.- Tienes muchos nudos ahí atrás. - le dijo Spike - Te conviene hacer algo de ejercicio.

.- No me gusta.

.- Te conviene entrenar un poco. - repitió él.

.- ¿Puedo entrenar contigo? - _¿en serio le había preguntado eso?_

.- No.

Ella dio una pitada, molesta. Tanto por su pregunta como por la respuesta de él.

.- Era un chiste, como si quisiera.

.- Como si pudieras...

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

.- Lo que yo hago no es algo que se aprende de la noche a la mañana. Deberías practicar o perfeccionar tu propio estilo de pelea que, si me preguntas, hace agua por muchos lados.

.- Pues no te pregunté.

Silencio.

.- Yo no peleo mal. Soy una chica, no tengo tanta fuerza física. - dijo ella, por fin. Imposible cerrar la boca.

.- Por eso mismo. Con un tipo siempre estás en inferioridad de condiciones. Te asesta un puñetazo y te deja out en dos segundos. Entonces, debes evitar que te toquen. Siempre.

Faye se inclinó hacia él con la mano en la barbilla.

.- Todavía tengo esta cara tan linda porque hago precisamente eso, Spike.- dijo.

Él hizo una mueca.

.- Ok, no eres mala peleando Faye. Pero siempre te basas en tus encantos y tienes una gran dependencia en tu arma. Lo único que digo es que deberías fortalecer otros aspectos.

.- Mañana a la mañana, a las 8 donde tu entrenas.

.- ¿A las 8? Faye, estás durmiendo hasta las 11... si es que llegas a la cama y no te desmayas en la cubierta.

.- ¿Qué dices?

Spike se encogió de hombros.

.- A las 10 entonces. - dijo ella.

Jet apareció con la bandeja con la cena y terminó la conversación. Ya le demostraría a ese tipo que ella podía golpear bien. _Wait and see, cowboy, wait and see._


	6. Chapter 6

Defensa personal.

No había tenido una buena noche. Otra vez. No soñaba pero despertaba con un agujero en el pecho que solo se iba si se levantaba y fumaba un cigarrillo. Cuando se iba. Estaba despierto desde temprano y ya había terminado su rutina de entrenamiento, en la semioscuridad, como le gustaba.

Después encendió las luces y se secó la transpiración. Un día normal iría derecho a la ducha pero esperaba a Faye. La chica había salido la noche anterior pero a las 3 estaba de vuelta, algo cabizbaja porque había perdido en el casino. ¿Estaría allí a las 10 como había dicho?

Sacó el mechero y acercó la llama a la punta del cigarrillo pero antes de que prendiera divisó la figura de Faye en el vano de la puerta. Levantó la vista. Faye vestía unos leggins negros cortos, por la rodilla, y una camiseta sin mangas.

.- ¿Por qué las botas con tacón? - le preguntó, cuando sus ojos llegaron a los pies.

.- Yo siempre uso tacones. No peleo descalza, ¿de qué me sirve practicar descalza si en la calle no ando sin zapatos? - retrucó ella, que se había pasado unos minutos decidiendo si debía usar zapatillas o tacones.

Él asintió.

.- Tiene coherencia. - se secó la frente - Una cosa: no estamos entrenando juntos. Me vas a demostrar cómo peleas, nada más.

.- Sí, Spike, me quedó claro. - ella avanzó hasta el medio del salón de manera algo gatuna. Era inconsciente, así se movía ella, con delicadeza. En realidad mostraba más seguridad de la que sentía. Sabía que Spike peleaba muy bien, endemoniadamente bien, pero quería demostrarle que ella, dentro de sus posibilidades, también era buena. Por algo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sola. No era boba ni inútil.

.- ¿Te estás concentrando? - se burló él.

.- Estoy pensando en cómo patearte ese culo flaco que tienes. - respondió, y antes de que él pudiera responder giró sobre sí misma y le arrojó una patada al pecho. Le dio, fantástico efecto sorpresa, y el tacón quedó marcado allí como un sello rojo. Él gruñó, molesto, y saltó hacia atrás antes de que la otra pierna diera en el mismo blanco.

Listo. No más efecto sorpresa. Faye avanzó rápido, otra patada, la pierna perfectamente recta y alta, a un tipo desatento le hubiera dado en la barbilla. Otra patada, pero baja, a la altura de las rodillas, y saltó hacia atrás, reculando. Ambos se midieron. Spike se quedó quieto sin adoptar ninguna posición, igual desafiante. _Cree que no vale la pena usar ningún método especial conmigo_ , pensó Faye. _Idiota._

.- No tiene sentido que te ataque - dijo ella-¿no es que tengo que defenderme? Entonces... ven tú.

Él se movió rápido, dio un par de pasos largos y terminó de cruzar la distancia con un puñetazo que ella esquivó estirando el cuello hacia atrás. Casi sintió el roce del puño pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar porque él hizo el mismo movimiento con la mano izquierda. Esta vez ella bajó el torso, giró y asesto una patada tratando de hacerlo caer. Él la esquivó.

Seguían 1 a 0. Spike la observó. Mientras ella estuviera quieta lo veía venir y era rápida, más de lo que había pensado. Naturalmente podía noquearla cuando quisiera pero la idea era ver hasta dónde podía pelear. Empezó a moverse formando un círculo y la obligó a girar con él. ¿Cómo ganarle sin lastimarla?

.- Hagamos una cosa. Déjame intentar tomarte por detrás. A ver qué haces. - le dijo. Ella lo pensó y asintió.

Spike se le acercó y la tomó de los hombros. La dio vuelta y se colocó detrás de ella. Le tocó las rodillas y eso la desestabilizó. Entonces aprovechó para tomarle la cintura y el cuello, pero antes Faye dio un cabezazo muy fuerte hacia atrás y por poco le rompe la nariz. Apretó la mano en su cintura sintiendo su fragilidad y ella se dobló sobre sí misma. Su trasero se clavó en su ingle. De golpe sintió un puñetazo en los huevos.

.- ¡Mierda, Faye! - alcanzó a exclamar, soltándola.

Faye se retorció y terminó de zafarse. Se dio vuelta y lo empujó con fuerza haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda pero en lugar de retroceder se le tiró encima, atrapó sus brazos, que estaban apretándose los huevos, entre sus muslos y atinó a golpear la nuez de Adán. Obviamente, no lo hizo.

Se quedó allí sentada, con la respiración agitada, esperando que el dolor de él amainara, con media sonrisa en los labios.

.- Pobrecito. Ya pasa... perdón por eso, en serio.

Spike abrió los ojos y la vio, la sintió, sentada sobre él, la fuerza de sus muslos reteniendo sus brazos.

.- Sal de arriba mío, Faye.

Ella obedeció y Spike se retorció y se puso boca a abajo. Quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Después él se giró y la miró.

.- Si yo no te rompí la cara de un puñetazo ¡¿por qué mierda casi me rompes los huevos?! - exclamó.

.- ¿Querías ver qué puedo hacer, no? No me dejas opciones, en cualquier momento te lo ibas a tomar en serio y me ganabas. ¿O no? Estabas jugando, nada más. - se quejó ella.

Él gruñó y empezó a sentarse. Estaba colorado y entre las cicatrices de su pecho se veía la huella del tacón.

.- Igual, lo lamento. - susurró Faye, más seria, pero no había culpa en su voz y él lo notó. Había satisfacción. La chica se levantó y le tendió la mano pero él la rechazó.

.- Te dejo bañarte primero. - le dijo Faye- Te veo en la cocina.

.- Faye...

.- ¿Qué?

.- Eres tramposa.

Ella se dio vuelta y le sonrió con malicia.

.- Manual básico de supervivencia femenina, Spike. - le respondió - Vamos, tus huevos necesitaban un poco de baile, demasiado tiempo en stand by...

Spike escuchó cómo se reía sola de su propio chiste, mientras desaparecía en el pasillo. Pendeja, pensó, pendeja de mierda.


	7. Chapter 7

De bares

Jet los había arrastrado hasta un pequeño bar una colonia dentro del cinturón de asteroides, perdido entre las calles cerca del puerto. Un antro oscuro con olor a cigarrillo, pero el tipo decía que allí se escuchaba el mejor jazz y a juzgar por su cara de gusto debía ser cierto.

Estaban los tres sentados en una mesita pegada a la pared, cada uno con un vaso de whisky aunque obviamente no era el primero ni sería el último. Jet tenía la mirada clavada en el escenario y el humo de su cigarro era una densa nubes gris plomo sobre su cabeza.

Faye estaba justo enfrente de él y Spike en el medio, contra la pared. Ella tenía las piernas cruzadas, la barbilla apoyada en una mano. Estaban allí hacia una hora y recién ahora la adrenalina del último trabajo empezaba a bajarles. Venían derecho de la policía, de cobrar la recompensa.

Spike le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo y un trago a su bebida. El whisky le quemó la garganta. Faye tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia pero no creía que estuviera viendo a los músicos. Más bien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Llevaba el cigarrillo a los labios automáticamente. El suyo estaba rojo carmín.

Tenía puesto ese conjunto amarillo suyo aunque sin el abrigo rojo. La presa ese día había sido una mujer y había sido ella la que había tenido que enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con la tipa, bastante atleta dicho sea de paso. Como si la pelea del otro día, en la que le había pegado una buena patada en los huevos, hubiera sido el preámbulo del día de hoy.

Faye tenía un arañazo en el brazo y otro en el vientre pero la otra mujer había quedado peor. Había sido el encuentro de dos gatas, ahora que lo pensaba. Nunca la había observado tan en detalle porque con un tipo ella no podía permitirse delicadezas. Él lo sabía bien. En cambio, con otra mujer había sido distinto. Su técnica, mezcla de pelea callejera y defensa personal, era... bastante buena.

Bebió más whisky. ¿Dónde habría aprendido a pelear?, se le ocurrió de repente. La chica del video no parecía ser tan ruda, la chica del relato que le había escuchado contar a Ein tampoco. ¿Cómo había aprendido a pelear y a disparar? Probablemente de la peor manera, pensó. Cómo él mismo. Las chicas de la Tierra si dudas eran raras y Faye no se estaba comportando muy normal los últimos días.

Faye apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y bebió de un solo trago lo que le quedaba en el vaso, que no era poco. Tuvo un escalofrío. El barman la estaba mirando, notó Spike, e inmediatamente tuvo otro vaso en la mesa. Ella le sonrió y su mirada volvió a perderse por ahí, vaya a saber dónde.

.- Tu sí que la tienes fácil. - le dijo Spike.

Ella volteó la cabeza y lo miró, interrogante.

.- Con los tragos, en los bares. Dudo de que ese whisky aparezca en la cuenta.

Ella sonrió y volteó un poco el cuerpo para mirarlo de frente.

.- Supongo que te pasa lo mismo en las cafeterías donde las meseras son chicas. - le contestó.

.- Ahora que lo dices, sí...

Ella se estiró sobre la mesa y le sacó un cigarrillo del paquete que tenía en el bolsillo delantero del saco. Se lo puso en la boca y esperó que él le diera fuego. Así fue. Volvió a recostarse contra su silla. Se la veía cansada.

Se quedaron en el bar dos horas más, hasta que el conjunto del escenario terminó lo suyo. La cuenta de Jet y Spike fue abultada, la de Faye, como era de esperar, no. Ella se encogió de hombros y después de intercambiar un par de palabras con el barman se unió a ellos en la calle.

.- ¿Dices que tenemos descuento si volvemos a este bar? - le preguntó Jet, mientras caminaban rumbo a sus naves.

.- Sabes, Jet, es hora de que te pongas las pilas tú también. Con Spike tenemos asegurado el desayuno, conmigo los tragos... ¿qué aportarás tú?- se mofó ella, mientras abría su nave.

.- Faye tiene razón, Jet.

.- ¿Además de la nave y mis servicios de cocinero y mecánico? ¿En serio? - Jet rió y los dejó solos, la Hammer Head estaba un poco más lejos y con el mando a distancia encendió sus luces. Por su parte la Swordfish II se distinguía bajo el haz mortecino de un farol, a unos 50 metros.

Fue una noche tranquila, la noche tranquila de un día normal. Agradablemente normal. Tal vez las cosas por fin habían empezado a calzar en su lugar.

Increíble. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo nocturno y desapareció. Le hizo recordar las palabras del chamán sobre cómo cada estrella era un guerrero. ¿Qué había pasado con la suya entonces? Suspiró. Parecía haber vivido una vida tan larga y apenas rozaba los 30 años... Todos ellos, en realidad, Jet, Faye... todos con una vida que debía haber ido hacia un sitio y se había disparado para cualquier otro.

Annie, Julia, Vicious, Shin... todos muertos. Todos pronto serían realmente un pasado lejano. Si él seguía vivo, si no moría en algún trabajo o de cirrosis o de cáncer de pulmón, algún día todos ellos serían tan solo un recuerdo...

.- ¿Quieres compañía?

No la había escuchado acercarse. Ella se sentó a su lado con un par de latas de cervezas y le tendió una. La noche era clara, super despejada y algo fresca pero agradable. Ella se cruzó de piernas, a lo indio, y revolvió en su escote hasta sacar un atado de cigarrillos arrugado. Del escote también sacó un mechero y prendió el cigarrillo.

La ciudad se distinguía a la distancia pues la Bebop estaba amarrada en un puerto más lejano y por ende, más barato. Se quedaron en silencio.

.- Entonces... - empezó él al cabo de un largo rato - ¿ya recuerdas toda tu vida?

Faye suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

.- Todo todo, no. Por ejemplo, no recuerdo mi apellido, ¿puedes creerlo? Y los archivos de Singapur se perdieron así que no puedo saber a nombre de quién estaba la casa que se que era la mía...

.- Ed puede ayudarte con eso...

.- Puede ser... - volvió a encogerse de hombros - ¿Qué te parezco en ese vídeo? ¿Mi yo niña?

Spike sonrió.

.- Muy dulce. O sea, nada que ver contigo - se mofó. - Pero debe ser rarísimo verse en un vídeo siendo tan niño...

.- ¿Hubo un Spike niño? - Faye se rió - Claro, bendito pasado - agregó con un poco de acidez.

Silencio de nuevo.

.- Recuerdo a mis padres, a algunas amigas, el colegio... un vestido hermoso que tenía, el chico que me gustaba cuando tenía 15... - Faye terminó el cigarrillo - Cosas así, como si fuera un álbum de fotos...

.- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Faye lo miró, con curiosidad.

.- Tal vez, si yo tengo el mismo derecho después...

Spike asintió.

.- ¿Como aprendiste a pelear y disparar?

Faye sonrió.

.- ¿Cómo aprendiste tu? -retrucó ella.

.- En la calle. - respondió él.

.- Yo también. Bueno, Whitney insistió en enseñarme a disparar pero digamos que la práctica la tuve en la calle, cuando él se hizo el muerto y tuve que vivir escapando.

.- Eres buena. - le dijo él, sin mirarla.

.- ¿El gran Spike Spiegel me está elogiando? - Faye lanzó una carcajada - Pues muchas gracias, lo sé.

Abrieron otras dos latas de cerveza.

.-¿Y tu cómo estás? - Esa era la pregunta que quería hacer desde hace tiempo y quería aprovechar que había sido él quien abriera el juego de preguntas personales.

Spike se encogió de hombros.

.- Vivo, supongo.

.- Bueno, te fuiste a ver si estabas vivo y regresaste así que más te vale.- él hizo una mueca - ¿Algún día vas a contarme tu vida en el Sindicato?

.- No.

Ella volteó a mirarlo. Iba a retrucar algo pero calló.

.- No me termino de amigar con la vida que me tocó, sabes, pero a veces me olvido de que no soy la única con una pasado de mierda. -susurró, a modo de disculpas.

Spike la miró y suspiró. Dejó la lata en el suelo y sorpresivamente se recostó sobre ella, apoyando la cabeza en su falda. Estiró el cuerpo y después se puso de costado. Faye se quedo quieta, sorprendida.

.- Oye, no soy un cojín, sabes... -dijo, después. Él puso sus manos bajo su cabeza y se acomodó mejor. No dijo nada así que pasados unos minutos Faye desistió de continuar la charla, fumó otro cigarrillo y lentamente fue terminando la cerveza. Es casi imposible tener algo apoyado en la falda y no tocarlo así que en algún momento su mano derecha empezó a entretenerse con el pelo de Spike.

Y así pasaron un buen rato, en un silencio cómodo, bajo el cielo estrellado.


	8. Chapter 8

.- Jet nos pregunta si podemos ir por provisiones.

Spike se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera. Faye estaba en la sala limpiando su Glock. Levantó la vista y le apuntó. Spike no se inmutó, sabía que estaba descargada.

.- Si me acompañas a un sitio.

Spike arqueó una ceja.

.- Tengo que ir a la Tierra.

.- Como quieras. Te veo en el hangar.

Faye terminó de limpiar el arma, la cargó y la guardó en la cartuchera. Lo había pensado toda la noche y necesitaba ir. Otra vez, sí. Era la oportunidad porque estaban en la colonia Luna 2, es decir, muy cerca. Algo le hacía ruido, le carcomía despacito la cabeza y sabía que si no iba y ponía la cara no iba a poder dejarlo atrás jamás.

Si hubiera podido hubiera preferido que Spike la llevara pero tanto la Swordfish II como la Redtail eran monoplazas. Salvo emergencias no era posible llevar a otra persona dentro. Decidió ir primero a la Tierra y después hacerse cargo de las compras. Mejor, lo segundo le despejaría la mente de lo que lo primero le dejara.

Guió a Spike al planeta, siempre hermoso a la distancia. Spike no iba mucho, no le interesaba, después de todo ni siquiera era su planeta natal y lo que sabía de él lo había aprendido en su brevísimo paso por la escuela.

Cuando las naves aterrizaron por fin lo hicieron en una zona calurosa. Brillaba el sol entre las nubes y soplaba una briza húmeda. Había una pequeña ciudad construida a la vera de una ciudad mayor en ruinas y a unos cien metros se alzaba una casa de tres pisos, enorme, un complejo edilicio en realidad, y en funcionamiento.

.- ¿Qué sitio es este? - le preguntó Spike cuando pasaron por la puerta de rejas y dejaron atrás la garita de control.

.- Un hogar de ancianos. - Faye caminaba un paso delante de él, seria. Tenía los brazos cruzados. Spike se preguntó si acaso había aparecido algún pariente y ella quería conocerlo. Entonces, ¿qué hacía él ahí? Suspiró.

Llegaron a la entrada principal donde los esperaba una enfermera que los hizo dar la vuelta al edificio. Del otro lado se extendía el jardín, sobre una loma que miraba al mar había una terraza donde hombres y mujeres ancianos tomaban el sol, leían o charlaban y algunas otras personas estaban en el césped, bajo los árboles, sobre el malecón.

La enfermera le señaló a una anciana en sillas de ruedas que estaba a unos 30 metros, mirando el mar. Faye le pidió que la esperara, que diera una vuelta por ahí, que ella volvería pronto. La vio alejarse despacio, como si quisiera retrasar el encuentro. La anciana debía tener unos 80 años y la cuidaba una jovencita. Se quedó lo suficiente como para ver que la mujer la reconocía y extendía su mano arrugada para tocarle el rostro.

Se dio vuelta y miró el edificio. Hora de pasear por ahí. Estuvo la siguiente hora mirando una serie de viejas fotografías que estaban en exhibición en el recibidor del hogar de ancianos. Todas fotos de la Tierra en su esplendor y de esa ciudad en particular. ¿Estaba después de todo en Singapur? ¿No era ese el nombre del lugar donde había nacido y crecido Faye?

Marte era tan rojizo y seco en comparación con la Tierra. Dos mundos distintos habitados por la misma gente y con los mismos problemas. ¿Tendrían un destino parecido? Otra vez se encontró pensando en el pasado de Faye, o más bien, en su presente. ¿Cómo sería despertar 50 años en el futuro? ¿Tener 20 y pico cuando deberías estar cerca de los 80?

Los pasos lo llevaron de vuelta a la terraza. El sol se había movido en el cielo, tan celeste que lastimaba la vista. Se sentó en un banco y encendió un cigarrillo. Faye y las dos mujeres estaban conversando. Ella estaba sentada y la señora en silla de ruedas le sostenía ambas manos sobre su regazo. Faye la escuchaba con atención y a veces sonreía. La muchacha más joven sostenía un libro y al cabo de un rato se lo entregó. La vio dudar, tomarlo y después volver a dudar al momento de despedirse. La abrazó apenas, parecía entre avergonzada o contrita.

Después se alejó. Unos pasos más tarde lo distinguió en el banco y se le acercó. Le sonrió.

.- Perdón por la demora, ¿vamos por las provisiones, Spiegel?

Se alejaron por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado. Él le convidó su cigarrillo y ella, tras un par de pitadas, se lo devolvió. Iba silenciosa, con el libro apretado en el pecho.

.- ¿Todo bien aquí?

Ella lo miró y asintió.

.- Gracias por acompañarme- le susurró, cuando llegaron a las naves.

.- Te va a costar un trago.

De allí fueron derecho al puerto libre de impuestos a comprar provisiones. Pasaron la siguiente hora llenando un carro con fideos, caldos, carne deshidratada, bebidas, agua y una buena provisión de cigarrillos.

Terminaron a la caída del sol en un bar. Dentro no podía decirse si era de día o de noche. Pidieron algo para comer y unas cervezas heladas.

.- La señora que viste hoy... ¿alguna pariente, tal vez? - le preguntó Spike, tras un rato de cómodo silencio.

.- Una amiga. La que más recuerdo... la vi por primera vez hace un par de años, poco antes de... que te fueras. - comió una patata frita- Pero me dio tanta impresión que salí huyendo. No estaba muy estable por ese entonces...

Sonrió con cierta tristeza y siguió comiendo. Spike la miró en silencio.

.- ¿Y eso que te dio, qué es? -el libro descansaba en la silla vacía, junto a ella.

.- Viejas fotos. Ya las veré, todavía no, me da... no sé, todavía no quiero. - lo miró también- ¿tú no tienes fotos de cuando eras niño?

.- ¿Fotos de papel, dices? ¿Esas cosas de viejos? -la miró sonriendo - Nop, tal vez Annie tenía alguna pero no sé dónde habrán quedado... - le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa. Increíble que estuviera comiendo carne.

.- Esta buena, ¿no? - Faye no pudo evitar notar su gesto de satisfacción - Jet nos va a matar por gastar en esta cena, sabes.

.- A la mierda con Mr. Ahorro... - masculló, con la boca llena.

Ella rió, pero era mucho más delicada para comer. De todas maneras se terminó por completo la hamburguesa, las patatas y el helado de postre que venía con el menú. Y siguieron con el alcohol, conversando a veces, a veces escuchando música, a veces mirando la gente que entraba y salía del bar.

Faye lo observaba. Spike estaba acomodado en el taburete, de espaldas a la barra, con los codos apoyados en ella y las piernas enganchadas en la parte baja de la silla. Un cigarrillo se consumía entre sus dedos. Ella giró a ver hacia donde estaba mirando. Una mujer con un hombre estaban sentados en un rincón y la mujer era una rubia de pelo largo, un cabello parecido al de Julia. Sin saber porqué sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago.

.- Si quieres me ocupo yo de las provisiones y tú te quedas. - le dijo, sin saber bien por qué. ¿Tal vez por qué de golpe no tenía ganas de ser testigo de que él mirara a otra mujer, y encima rubia?

Él volteó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Faye.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás apurada?

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza en sentido de la rubia y dos mujeres más que estaban por allí, probablemente putas.

.- Tal vez quieras algo de acción y menos paja - le guió un ojo.

Él pareció meditarlo. _¿En serio tendré que irme? ¡No me jodas!_

.- Nop, no hace falta. - dijo por fin - Nobleza obliga, te hago el mismo ofrecimiento.

Recorrió el bar con la mirada.

.- Tienes varios candidatos que seguro querrían irse contigo.

Ella sonrió y revisó el bar.

.- Pues yo tampoco estoy de humor. - contestó. Bebió el whisky y encendió otro cigarrillo.

Pasó otra hora y decidieron emprender el regreso. Fuera era de noche, la gente iba y venía por el distrito nocturno. Se detuvieron en una tienda de conveniencia a comprar cigarrillos y se dieron el gusto de comprar un helado que fueron comiendo mientras se acercaban al estacionamiento donde habían dejado las naves. Era una noche cálida, despejada, tranquila y caminaban en silencio, a la par.

Abonaron la tarifa del estacionamiento y después pasaron unos minutos repartiendo la compra entre las dos naves, bajo las farolas.

.- Bueno, eso es todo - dijo Faye, acomodando detrás de su asiento la última caja. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con Spike a medio metro de distancia. La observaba. Ella se quedó allí, devolviéndole la mirada y preguntándose si estaba pasando algo que se le escapaba... porque no quería que _nada_ se le escapara.

Al final había pasado todo el día con Faye, creía que la mayor cantidad de horas que pasaba con una mujer en toda su vida. Y horas más o menos normales, sin tiroteos de por medio. Por lo menos por ahora. Y en el caso de Faye, sin discusiones, lo cual era todo un logro.

Habían salido de compras y cenado en paz, conversando de vez en cuando, otro tanto en silencio. Y habían sido silencios cómodos, otra cosa extraña. En algún momento del día se había descubierto mirándola, como caminaba, cómo movía las manos cuando hablaba, como se tapaba la boca si quería hablar y estaba comiendo. En un momento se molestó consigo mismo y se obligó a clavar la mirada en otra cosa. Por suerte el bar le daba opciones.

Pero ella lo había notado y entonces le había obligado a _mirarla_ de nuevo. Y no solo a mirarla sino a pensar en sexo. ¿Qué era eso de ofrecerse a dejarlo solo? ¿Qué era eso de las pajas? No, no tenía ganas de levantarse ninguna mujer. No todavía, no ese día...

Podía ver cómo la miraban los tipos que entraban y salían del bar. Al principio la miraban con disimulo pues pensaban, seguro, que estaba con él, pero después, cuando no había gestos íntimos entre ellos las miradas adquirían otro tono. Ese traje amarillo dejaba poco a la imaginación, revelaba su cintura, su vientre, la parte baja de su espalda. Las piernas largas a veces se cruzaban, a veces se enganchaban en las patas del taburete. Faye, tenía que aceptarlo, era un banquete para la vista y la imaginación.

Hasta el pobre vendedor de la tienda de conveniencia se había quedado embobado cuando tras comprar el helado lo abrió allí mismo y empezó a chuparlo. No creía que ella fuera al 100% consciente de lo que despertaban sus acciones. Ojo, no era inocente pero tampoco tenía la culpa de la mente verde que tenían ellos, los tipos.

Recordó lo suave que se sentía la piel de su espalda cuando, vaya a saber porqué, había terminado haciéndole masajes. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza para tocarla? Tal vez su imagen vestida de colegiala que hasta se le colaba en algún que otro sueño. Había sido algo curioso, incómodo incluso porque ella no cerraba el pico y más que masajes parecía que la estaba follando. ¡La cara de Jet, por Dios! Mejor sería no tocarla mucho.

Entonces, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento tenía la cabeza confundida y los ojos se le iban solos mientras ella se estiraba dentro de su nave acomodando las cajas de provisiones. Un segundo después Faye estaba mirándolo y estaba seguro de que había dicho algo pero no recordaba qué. La luz de la farola le daba apenas y tenía los labios brillantes, podía imaginarlos algo fríos por el helado...

Estaban tan cerca. Los ojos verdes lo miraban directamente, preguntando en silencio algo de lo que él no quería hacerse cargo. Entonces ella estiró la mano y la apoyó en su pecho. Se inclinó hacia él.

.-¿Estás bien, Spike? -le preguntó con cara de preocupación. ¿ _Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?_

.- Sí, sí... _Con unas ganas rarísimas de comerte la boca._

.- Regresemos que Jet debe estar esperándonos con la cena. _Mejor no, mejor sigamos charlando y bebiendo por ahí. Y de paso tal vez me anime a robarte un beso._

.- Claro. Nos vemos allá. _Dios, Dios, Dios..._

Efectivamente Jet los estaba esperando porque se había quedado sin nada para cocinar. Además, los esperaba con noticias ya que Ed había decidido visitarlos por una temporada. No había dicho cuando pero a Jet lo ponía contento y aunque no lo decía era evidente.


	9. Chapter 9

Faye cargó el canasto con la ropa recién lavada hacia la cubierta trasera donde Jet solía colgarla. La colada le tocaba a ella y aunque la había postergado todo el día por lo menos convenía que la ropa estuviera colgada la noche entera. Corría una briza cálida así que sin dudas se secaría toda.

El canasto era pesado pero logró, pateándolo la mayoría de las veces, acercarse a las sogas. La luz de la luna y las luces de posición daban una buena iluminación y le permitían hacer el trabajo. Estaba de buen humor así que tarareaba la canción de Britney Spears que se había aprendido para el concurso de cosplay.

De aquella salida por provisiones había pasado una semana. Las madrugadas seguían siendo un terreno curioso y poco regular: a veces Spike no le hablaba, a veces la evitaba, sí, a veces lo evitaba ella y a veces miraban juntos una película, jugaban a las cartas o simplemente fumaban.

Sacudió una toalla y la briza la pegó en su cara. Lanzó una puteada y se apresuró a colgarla, sosteniéndola con fuerza con tres broches. Le siguió el turno a sus sábanas y algo de su propia ropa, unas bragas, sostenes y shorts. Y un calzoncillo a rayas naranjas. Por Dios, qué poco gusto tenían los hombres para la ropa anterior. Era un espanto.

Faye estaba tan metida en su labor que no me distinguió, sentado como estaba con las piernas colgando fuera de cubierta, del otro lado de las sogas. No estaba fumando, si no tal vez me hubiera visto por el resplandor del cigarrillo en la oscuridad. Así, yo podía observarla sin que ella me viera.

Faye se había duchado y tenía puesto su pijama: unos pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta con una enorme lengua roja. Estaba en medias y saltaba de acá hacia allá colgando la ropa, incluso mi calzoncillo naranja. Cantaba algo, ah, esa canción con la que había bailado. Qué baile, por Dios...

¿Esa había sido la primera vez?, la pregunta me sorprendió a mí mismo. No... si era sincero conmigo mismo la había mirado muchas veces, incluso _antes_. Pero _antes_ era antes. Antes era un tiempo inalcanzable, con otras reglas, con otros rostros.

Ay, Julia... qué tormento conocerte, tenerte y perderte... Qué poco tiempo habíamos compartido al fin de cuentas, ni siquiera en nuestro reencuentro. Siempre esa sensación fea, esa sensación de que algo no estaba bien, gustarse, enamorarse, dormir juntos, engañar, planear escapar... Y todo para que terminara en un par de horas, sin un beso, sin una explicación, sin un te amo. Y con esa misma sensación de fatalidad y vacío en el medio.

Tres años había sido mucho tiempo, al fin de cuentas, demasiado. Yo no era el mismo. Quería serlo, esperaba serlo pero al verla de nuevo supe que no, no era el mismo. Tampoco era el mismo amor, la misma historia. Los años fuera del Sindicato, con Jet, con... todos, me habían cambiado. La amaba igual, la deseaba igual pero... no de la misma forma de antes. Antes éramos ella y yo y ver cómo podíamos escaparnos del mundo. Después fueron mis nuevos compañeros, amigos a la postre...

Escuché que Faye interrumpía su canto con una puteada porque había pateado sin querer el canasto. Saltaba en una pierna tomándose el pie, furiosa. La chica sí sabía de puteadas. Recordé una noche en la que habían competido con Jet y ella había ganado diciendo quince puteadas al hilo sin dudar un solo instante. Eso me hizo sonreír. En toda esa tristeza igual había habido buenos momentos.

Debo haber hecho un ruido porque Faye se detuvo cerca mío.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? - me preguntó al verme, sorprendida - ¿Planeas suicidarte?

Siempre tan comprensiva.

.- Estaba tomando aire nada más.

.- ¿Ningún ataque de depresión entonces? - se mofó ella. Corrió el canasto, lo dio vuelta y se sentó arriba. Sacó el atado de cigarrillos del sostén, encendió dos y me pasó uno. Últimamente eso se nos había hecho una costumbre: encender el cigarrillo para el otro si este no estaba fumando.

.- Lamento desilusionarte.

.- Es que es my shakespeareno lo tuyo: muchacho con el corazón roto se suicida arrojándose a las aguas contaminadas de nefasta colonia especial perdida en el sistema solar.

.-¿Acaso no lo rescata anciana de 70 años que luce como de 25?

Ella lanzó una risita y cruzó las piernas. Se inclinó hacia mí.

.- Puede ser... te he salvado ese culo flaco muchas veces. - me dijo. Me arrojó el humo del cigarrillo en la cara, a propósito.

No dijo nada por unos minutos.

.- No es la primera vez que estas aquí, en la oscuridad - la escuche decir después. Tenía razón aunque no nos habíamos encontrado antes - Salías al principio, cuando la herida empezó a sanar y podías moverte. Si no estábamos en el espacio nos íbamos a dormir y tu salías y te quedabas casi hasta el amanecer...

Así que mis movimientos no habían sido tan sigilosos. No pensé que Faye se hubiera dado cuenta.

.- Después dejaste de hacerlo... - siguió. La voz baja, casi un susurro - Y ahora estás aquí de nuevo, así que... ¿estás bien?

No estaba mirándome mientras hablaba. Las aguas más allá eran un caldo negro y profundo. La briza soplaba moviendo a nuestras espaldas la ropa colgada, haciéndola susurrar.

.- Recuerdos... - me animé a decir

Ella asintió.

.- Uno puede olvidar rápido trabajos y amigos, o enemigos incluso, pero no puede olvidar el amor. Más si es el primero. - dijo de golpe.

Me sorprendí, a veces Faye largaba pensamientos profundos. Tenía razón porque lo que me atormentaba en noches como esa no era ni la muerte de Annie o Mao o Shin y mucho menos la de Vicious sino la de Julia.

.- ¿Whitney? - le pregunté, tratando de descentrar el tema de mi persona.

Ella se rió con tristeza.

.- ¿Whitney? - repitió, mirándome brevemente - No, no lo digo por él.

De golpe levantó viento más fuerte, una ráfaga que nos despeinó. Fue una sola y tras ella volvió la calma. Faye terminó el cigarrillo, se levantó y me acomodó un mechón que me había quedado tapándome los ojos. Me sonrió.

.- Nos vemos, trata de descansar. - me dijo, y se marchó con el canasto a cuestas, dejándome solo de nuevo, con mis viejos pensamientos y con otros nuevos.


	10. Chapter 10

Boba, pensó. Boba, qué boba eres. Estaba sentada en su cama, la luz apagada, el cigarrillo en la mano. ¿Qué bien le hacía pensar en Spike? ¿Qué bien le hacía recordar lo bien que la habían pasado aquel día cuando él le había acompañado al hogar de ancianos y habían salido de compras? Ninguno. Además, el tipo era raro, a veces le hablaba como si nada, a veces la miraba en silencio, a veces le hacía enojar porque sí y _a veces la miraba como... como advirtiéndole algo, que le gustaba otra, que ya estaba enamorado... de otra._

Suspiró. Si pensaba mucho le dolía el pecho. Podía llorar por su pasado, podía putear por su pasado pero no podía llorar por su presente. Ella lo estaba construyendo. Desde su encuentro colgando la ropa no había vuelto a salir por la madrugada. Lo estaba evitando, la verdad era que no quería saber si él salía a cubierta, si bebía whisky hasta reventarse el hígado o si se quedaba mirando tele. No quería saber nada así que se había obligado a fumar dentro de su habitación y tratar de conciliar el sueño. Como esa misma noche.

Pero el sueño no llegaba así que prendió el velador y después de un segundo de duda encendió la tele y el reproductor beta. Si iba a llorar por algo, si iba a sentirse una mierda por algo que fuera por su pasado y no por su presente. Rebobinó el tape y le dio play. Dios, qué pequeña que se veía, qué fresca, qué ingenua, qué buena.

Observó su habitación de la infancia, lo poco que se veía del exterior por la ventana, sus cosas, sus libros... No reconocía nada. Nada. Nada. ¿Por qué no había filmado a sus padres? ¿Por qué no había filmado otro rincón de su casa? Era muy raro observar sus rasgos en otra persona. Suspiró y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar libremente. Utilizaría ese llanto para limpiar un poco el alma, pensó.

Cuando terminó de ver el tape se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea. Obvio. Especialmente esa parte donde hablaba de "alguien maravilloso a su lado". Ni un gato tenía, ¿dónde estaba ese ser maravilloso que ella soñaba? Qué imbécil.

Cogió el cenicero de vidrio de la mesa de luz y lo estrelló contra la puerta, furiosa. Un trozo del cenicero dio de lleno en la tecla que abría la puerta y esta se deslizó rápido. Antes de que pudiera siquiera lanzar una puteada vio que en el corredor estaba Spike con cara de sorpresa. La miró, después al cenicero roto y a las colillas en el piso. La luz del televisor empezó a parpadear. Puta suerte. Sobre llovido, mojado.

.- ¿Me cierras la puerta, por favor? -le dijo, sin mirarlo, avergonzada y con brusquedad. Spike no se movió así que ella se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta pero pisó un vidrio en el camino. Lanzó un grito. Cuando levantó la mirada Spike se había movido y lo tenía dentro del cuarto.

. - Ay, Dios... ¿me dejas sola? - le pidió, sin apoyar el pie lastimado.

.- Ya, déjate de joder, te vas a volver a cortar y cortarse el pie es de lo más incómodo. - la empujó hacia la cama - Siéntate, ya regreso.

Faye se sentó y en dos minutos él había regresado con el botiquín del baño. Entró al dormitorio, cerró la puerta y esquivó los vidrios rotos, pateándolos para que no estorbaran. Le indicó que le pasara el pie y lo estudió.

.- Nada grave, por suerte el corte no es en la planta exactamente. - dictaminó. Faye no dijo nada, observaba sus manos grandes tomando su pie pequeño. Tenía las manos tibias y ásperas. Mojó un algodón con antiséptico. Ardió y ella pegó un gritito. Él sopló y entonces el ardor calmó pero su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

.- No es profundo, tampoco. -la miró un segundo- Tuviste suerte.

 _¿En serio?_ Sacó una venda y se la colocó con cuidado. Apenas dolía pero vio que se manchaba con un poco con sangre. Quiso mover el pie, sacarlo de encima de las piernas de Spike, pero él no se lo permitió.

.- Eso - señaló con la cabeza la tele y el reproductor de beta - Es veneno.

.- Es mi pasado...

.- Como el mío, es veneno. - Le soltó el pie y ella retrajo la pierna y juntó las rodillas bajo la barbilla. Estiró la mano y cogió de la mesa de luz un pañuelo de papel para sonarse la nariz. Spike se levantó, se estiró por sobre ella y desconectó todo el equipo. Lo juntó y lo apoyó sobre la mesa. Después se apoyó contra el mueble, justo en frente de ella. Faye todavía no lo miraba.

.- ¿Tengo que suponer que hasta hoy dormías como un bebé y por eso no te encontraba por ahí o tengo que pensar que estabas machacándote el cerebro con esta cosa?

Ella lo miró brevemente.

.- Pues en tu estado tampoco estás para levantar el ánimo a nadie. - le contestó - ¿Te imaginas a dos tarados melancólicos tratando de darse apoyo emocional? Nop.

Lo vio sonreír y dos segundos después tenía un cigarrillo encendido frente a ella. Lo cogió. Fumaron en silencio unos minutos, arrojando la ceniza sobre un papel en la mesa de luz. de vez en cuando ella aspiraba su nariz, tratando de eliminar los últimos rastros de llanto aunque sentía los ojos hinchados y calientes.

.- Mi habitación es un desastre pero la tuya no se queda atrás. Aunque huele mejor, eso sí.

Faye levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos café de Spike. Hacía días que no se miraban así.

La habitación de Faye olía a flores y ahora a cigarrillo, pero el aroma floral era intenso. El champú, la crema corporal, algo de lo que ella usaba para acicalarse impregnaba el cuartito. Había ropa por todas partes, cosméticos, bolsas vacías. La mesa de luz era un lío de cigarrillos, vasos, pañuelos, golosinas a medio terminar y otras cosas.

Se la veía triste. ¿Qué me había hecho entrar en su cuarto en lugar de cerrar la puerta y seguir? Su expresión, esa tristeza que nunca dejaba ver, revelada ante la sorpresa de verme en el corredor. Meses antes, ¿un año ya?, hubiera cerrado la puerta y seguido mi marcha al baño, pero esa noche no. No después de todo ese tiempo nuevo compartido. Algo me atraía hacia ella aunque tenía la sensación de que podía quemarme si me acerba demasiado. Así que en lugar de hacerle caso entré y cerré la puerta. Le curé el pie y hubiera sido el momento de irme pero encendí un cigarrillo y me quedé. ¿Por qué? No lo se, no lo quiero pensar mucho.

Y entonces Faye levantó la mirada y sus ojos verdes me taladraron.

.- Esa no soy yo. - me dijo - Es como ver a otra persona. _Quiero_ ser yo, _necesito_ que sea yo pero... no me queda nada de esa niña, sabes.

Fumó.

.- Igual, ya está. Debería guardar eso en otro lado y no verlo más. Es que... ¿viste que a veces uno tiene ganas de regodearse en la propia miseria? _Misery loves company_.

Eso sí lo entendí. Apagué mi cigarrillo y me senté a su lado, allí el aroma a flores era más fuerte, parecía salir de las sábanas. Estiré las piernas y las crucé. Debería irme, pensé de nuevo. Ella no dijo nada más. La habitación era pequeña, Faye era una miniatura a mi lado, la cama era enorme ahora que no tenía el tele o el reproductor. Miré el techo.

.- Puedes irte si quieres. - escuché que decía. Volteé para mirarla. No, no quería. Ella tenía los ojos muy rojos y estaba despeinada. El tirante de su camiseta se había resbalado del hombro. Un hombro blanco níveo, con una clavícula delgada que llegaba a la base de su cuello de cisne. Sin pensarlo estiré mi mano y lo acomode en su lugar. Tenía la piel tibia. Ella contuvo el aliento y vi que separaba los labios para decir algo y volvía a cerrarlos. Bajé la mano y la apoyé entre los dos, sobre las sábanas.

Entonces supe que ella no iba a hacer o decir nada. Solo estaba mirándome con intensidad y mil preguntas silenciosas, logrando ponerme nervioso. Sí, nervioso. No sabía ni qué pensar ni qué hacer. Faye me confundía. ¿Era posible? ¿Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas? ¿Por qué me sentía así? Era mejor verla todas las noches, me daba tiempo para acostumbrarme... Era mejor discutir, pelear, putearse. Sentirse a gusto era peligroso. Estar allí, en una cama, era más peligroso. Dios, si hacía siglos que no me acostaba con nadie. ¿Sería por eso? ¿Era la ausencia de sexo la que me ponía así? Y Faye era tan hermosa...

Entonces, despacio, me acerqué. Ella no se movió. Vi que sus ojos se clavaban en mis labios y yo ya no pude despegar los míos de los suyos. ¿Cómo sabrían? Eran pequeños y en ese momento no estaban con lápiz labial. Respiraba rápido, el pecho subía y bajaba. Nada de Dama de Hielo esta noche, pensé. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué no iba a hacer?

Dios, hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba a una mujer. Mucho. Creo que mientras pensaba eso mi cuerpo se movía solo así que de golpe la estaba besando. Ella se sorprendió primero y se relajó después. Abrió la boca y dejó que introdujera mi lengua. Sentí sus manos tomándome de la nuca y las mías volaron a su cintura, tan pequeña... Fue un beso lento, intenso y largo, hasta nos separamos para respirar.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada. Levantó la mirada y me miró, interrogante. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Y ahora qué?

.- Spike...

No quiero escuchar nada, pensé, y volví a besarla sin dejarla terminar. La hice retroceder y quedamos contra la cabecera de la cama. Ya no solo eran las bocas, eran los cuerpos que se buscaban con intensidad. Quería tocarla, así de simple. No podía sacarle las manos de encima. ¿Cómo había podido no tocarla durante tanto tiempo?

Ella sintió sus manos en la cadera, en el vientre, apretando su espalda, en sus senos. Por donde anduvieran dejaban una estela de fuego. ¿Ella lograba el mismo efecto en él? Parecía que sí porque Spike dejaba escapar gemidos bajos, roncos, rotos. Lo sentía duro así que abrió las piernas y él se acomodó entre ellas. Lo atrapó y suspiró de placer.

Faye resbaló hasta quedar acostada sobre su espalda con Spike arriba cuan largo era. Se estaban frotando allí de manera desesperada, como si fuera el fin del mundo o tuvieran 15 años. ¿Podía desnudarla? Despegó sus labios. Ella lo miró, la respiración agitada y Spike se quedó, interrogante. ¿Seguían? Era la oportunidad para decir que no, para separarse, para dejar allí lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. Porque... ¿qué iba a pasar después? Supuso que ambos estaban pensando en eso pero sus cuerpos todavía juntos, calientes, sus labios todavía con el sabor del otro en ellos... ¿en serio se podía decidir en esas circunstancias?

Faye me besó otra vez y respondí. Me abrió la camisa y yo le levanté la camiseta, liberando sus pechos sin sostén. Gruñí y ella gimió cuando mis labios los besaron. Sus manos me abrieron el pantalón y se metieron en mis calzoncillos. Dios, di un respingo y enterré mi cara en la base de su cuello quedándome momentáneamente quieto. Ella se dedicó a tocarme unos segundos agónicos... Hacia tanto tiempo que nadie me tocaba así, tanto tiempo que alguien especial no me tocaba así...

Faye me bajó los pantalones. Yo le bajé los shorts y ella terminó de sacárselos. ¿Hay algo más sexy que correr las bragas para enterrarse dentro de una mujer?, fue mi último pensamiento coherente en los siguientes minutos.

 _Me vuelves loco_. Escuchó Faye. Abrió los ojos, la vista clavada en el techo de su habitación. Los dedos de Spike se clavaban en su trasero, empujando. Se sentía volar, estallar...Hundió sus manos en el pelo de él y aguantó un grito cuando llegó al orgasmo. Él siguió unos segundos más... Después quedaron quietos, en silencio, recuperando la respiración.

Spike se movió hacia el costado, quedando del lado de la pared, boca abajo, recuperando el aliento. Movió la cabeza y Faye vio que la miraba. Ella desvió la vista. No podía mirarlo, le daba... ¿vergüenza? Estaba sin palabras, por primera vez en su vida. Normalmente era el momento en que ella sonreía, decía algo rápido, aprovechaba para levantarse, vestirse y huir. Pero estaba en su propia habitación con un tipo que le gustaba...

Se bajó la camiseta y se quedó quieta, mirando el techo. En algún momento debía ir al baño, sino las sabanas se mancharían. Dios...

.- ¿Qué tiene de interesante el techo? - escuchó que decía Spike. Volteó la mirada. Él la miraba desde su posición boca abajo, la mejilla apoyada contra las sábanas.

.- Es el techo o tu culo flaco asomándose de los pantalones bajos - le contestó, refugiándose en la mordacidad para evitar la vergüenza. Él sonrió y se los subió. Dobló los brazos y se apoyó sobre ellos, todavía boca abajo. Faye ya no sabía que decir.

.- ¿No vas a mirarme nunca más?

.- No... no sé qué decir - susurró, y después dijo - Voy al baño.

Antes de que él pudiera tomarla del brazo se había levantado y salido de la habitación. Spike quedó con la mano en al aire.

Ahora el aroma a flores, tan intenso en las sábanas, se mezclaba con olor a sexo. Un olor que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Me di vuelta y quedé de espaldas. Tenía todo el cuerpo relajado. Me terminé de acomodar el pantalón y lancé un suspiro. Menudo lío tenía ahora.

Faye había huido al baño, dejándome solo. Pues yo tampoco sabía que decir. Me rasqué la cabeza. Había sido genial. Acostarme con Faye había sido ... genial. Me había vuelto loco con sus manos pequeñas, tan delicadas, tan insistentes, tan... ¿amorosas? ¿Qué habíamos hecho exactamente? ¿Es porque no tengo sexo hace rato que me siento así? Las noches con las chicas de los bares no contaban, era sexo rápido, satisfacción sin tanto... ¿sin tanto qué?. Ay, puta madre... Pensé en Julia, así, de golpe, y me sentí mal, raro. ¿Culpable? No lo sé...

Faye terminó de limpiarse y se miró en el espejo. Tenía los labios hinchados. Se los tocó y recordó sus besos. Todavía tenía el cuerpo sensible. Suspiró, cansada, llena de dudas. Se lavó la cara con agua fresca y se cepilló los dientes, tratando de hacer algo rutinario que le despejara la mente. Por suerte no tenía que preocuparse por un embarazo no deseado. Tenía implantes hormonales anticonceptivos, la decisión acertada de una mujer que iba sola por la vida y encima era caza recompensas. Un dolor de cabeza menos.

Estuvo largos segundos mirándose en el espejo sin mirarse, juntando valor para regresar. ¿Él seguiría en su habitación? ¿En su cama? Tal vez se hubiera ido... si se había ido, ¿qué pasaría? Si estaba allí todavía, ¿qué significaba? ¿Significaría algo?

Lo deseo de nuevo, pensó. Ahora entiendo porque no funcionó con Masahiro. Desde el día del cosplay, cuando vio la mirada de Spike sobre ella, la tuvo de nuevo en sus manos. Boba. Qué perdición. Ese tipo sería su condena. Se miró por última vez, suspiró y dejó el baño. Pasó primero por la cocina y cogió una botella de agua fresca. Los pasos hasta su cuarto fueron eternos. Pulsó la tecla para abrir la puerta pero antes miró la puerta de la habitación de Spike, interrogante. _A lo hecho, pecho_ , atinó a pensar, y la abrió.

Faye apareció en la puerta de su habitación, vestida con la camiseta que a duras penas le llegaba por debajo de las nalgas. Tenía el pie vendado y la boca hinchada. Por mis besos. Recordé cómo me había besado el cuello y desee más. ¿Cómo seguía esto? Le tendí el cigarrillo que tenía en mi boca y recién cuando se acercó a tomarlo me di cuenta de que lo había hecho para que no guardara tanta distancia. La quería cerca.

Faye tomó el cigarrillo y se sentó en su cama, la espalda contra la cabecera. Hombro a hombro. Me pasó la botella de agua que había traído y yo bebí unos tragos. Ella fumó en silencio. Un par de pitadas y volvió a pasarme el cigarrillo pero me tocó desprender las cenizas así que crucé el brazo sobre ella y lo hice sobre la mesa de luz. Tocarla así parecía lo más normal del mundo. Estar en su cama parecía lo más normal del mundo... Lo que no sería normal era la charla que en algún momento tendríamos...

El cigarrillo llegó a su fin así que pasé por sobre ella de nuevo para aplastarlo sobre una revista. De paso dejé también la botella. Su cuerpo desprendía calor, era suave. Me quedé arriba de ella y le atrapé los brazos a los costados. Ella contuvo el aliento y me clavó sus ojos verdes.

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - me preguntó. Cómo si supiera, pensé. Cómo si pudiera pensar...

Me incliné para besarla pero ella retrajo la cara un poco, sin dejar de mirarme. Le robé un beso rápido y pareció dudar. Ella tenía mil preguntas pero no iba a hacerlas, yo lo sabía. Ella tenía otras mil dudas pero yo también sabía que podía hacérselas olvidar si la seguía besando. Entonces supe que siempre lo había sabido. Que ese día cuando descargó su arma contra el techo de la nave no solo estaba frustrada conmigo, estaba furiosa con ella misma.

Ay, Faye, si supieras que aquel día al estar tan cerca tuyo tenía ganas de besarte en lugar de contarte esa historia sobre mis ojos... En ese momento, en esa situación, sí, yo había pensado en eso.

Pero las cosas tenían que pasar de la manera en que habían pasado. Ella no entendía que aunque la hubiera besado yo no tenía opciones. Tampoco si ella hubiera derretido ese corazón suyo y me hubiera besado primero. Ese no era el momento para nosotros.

Ahora, acostada en su cama conmigo arriba me miraba igual. Sus ojos verdes, tan cerca de los míos como entonces, me miraban con la misma frustración, la misma furia _. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ , me preguntaban. _En serio, ¿qué estás haciendo?_ Pero yo no quiero pensar, no quiero hablar, solo quiero sanar.

Volví a besarla y no me detuve más hasta que ella respondió. Creo que no estaba siendo justo, que estaba siendo un poco egoísta.


	11. Chapter 11

Spike dormía por fin pero Faye estaba despierta. La increíble capacidad de los tipos para desconectar era envidiable pero la cabeza de Faye era un torbellino. Finalmente habían tenido sexo dos veces más. Eso lo había agotado... Sonrío, recordando. La ultima vez había sido lenta, más suave...

Suspiró en silencio. Lo sentía a su espalda, una mano sobre su cintura, la cabeza hundida en la almohada que abrazaba. Su respiración era profunda. ¿Cómo se sentía ella? Ay, no quería analizarse pero tenía miedo. Miedo era la palabra, sí. ¿Qué se suponía que pasaba ahora?

El todavía padecía la muerte de Julia, lo sabía, lo veía cada noche de insomnio que compartían, así que... ¿qué había sido esto? Sexo. Después de todo él no tenía sexo hacia bastante. Si fuera eso solo... ¿Quién hubiera dicho que terminarían así? Ya no podía negarlo, no podía negar que le gustaba, que lo quería, que hacía rato que tenía sentimientos hacia él. Ya no podía hacerse la estúpida consigo misma.

 _Deja de pensar en él y piensa en ti_ , se repitió _. No puedes saber que pasa dentro de su cabeza así que no lo intentes_. _Piensa en ti, en ti, en ti_.

No deberían haber hecho nada. No había un plan B ahora. Las cosas deberían haber quedado como estaban. Si era por sexo Spike podía salir a buscarlo fuera de la nave, si era por amor ella podía encontrarlo en otro lado. O al menos intentarlo. No se merecía penar por un corazón que ya tenía dueña. ¡Pero estaba muerta! ¿Acaso eso no importaba? Está bien, él podía sufrir mucho pero la única realidad era que Julia estaba muerta... Entonces, ¿había alguna posibilidad? Qué lío.

 _No, ingenua. No pienses eso o vas a hundirte más_. No quería verle la cara. No quería estar cuando despertara. Necesitaba poner distancia. Si despertaba y volvían a acostarse... Él le hablaba con tanta normalidad...

Despacio le sacó la mano que apoyaba en su cintura y salió de la cama. Spike estaba desmayado y dormiría un tiempo más. Era de mañana ya, aunque temprano. Mejor. Cogió una muda de ropa y salió despacito. Fue derecho a la ducha y se quedó allí poco tiempo, no quería aprovecharse de su suerte,

Cuando salió enfiló vestida a la cocina y allí se topó sorpresivamente con Jet.

.- ¿Ya despierta? ¿Te sirvo un café?

Ella asintió, lo necesitaba. Vio que Jet estaba apuntando unas cosas en una lista.

.- ¿Vas a algún lado?

.- Sí, necesito unos repuestos.

.- Voy contigo. - apuró el café en un par de tragos.

.- ¿Spike está en el baño?

.- No, creo que todavía duerme.

.- Qué manera de pegarse a la almohada! - Jet dejó las tazas en la pileta, apagó el fuego y le indicó que ya se iba. Y Faye se fue con él. No pensaba acompañarlo todo el día, una jornada de casino le vendría más que bien. No regresaría hasta tarde.

Al final no regresó en tres días. Le dijo a Jet que había tenido una racha de buena suerte y estaba alojada por ahí disfrutando de las mieles de las fichas. ¿Si era mentira? Seguro, Faye había huido... huido de mí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando desperté aquella mañana, bah, mediodía, la nave estaba silenciosa. Ni Jet ni ella andaban por ahí y tampoco sus naves. Tal vez fuera mejor así, recuerdo haber pensado. Estar solo para pensar tranquilo o para no pensar. Había dejado el encantamiento de esa habitación con olor a flores y me había duchado largo y tendido.

Después había desayunado. El sexo me habría el apetito y realmente estaba agotado. Tres veces en una noche no es algo que uno haga todos los días... Imposible olvidar las sensaciones que Faye me había hecho sentir, si cerraba los ojos podía verla arriba mío. Ay, mejor, no hacía eso.

Pero al final ella no había vuelto. Ni esa tarde, ni esa noche, ni la mañana siguiente, ni todo el día siguiente. Recién la noche del tercer día escuché los motores de su nave. Volvía de noche y Jet dormía o estaba en su habitación. Jet daba por sentado que ella regresaría y que estaba loca, por ahí, con tragos, cartas y tipos. Lo dejé pensar eso. A mí me parecía que Faye había huido de mí y lo cierto es que en la mañana del tercer día había empezado a creer que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella no regresaría tan rápido.

Faye siempre estaba con un pie aquí y otro allá. Su ausencia me hizo recordar esa vieja costumbre que tenía y que durante el último año había dejado en suspenso. ¿Lo hizo para que fuera a buscarla?, se me ocurrió pensar en un momento, no creía. Es más, creo que si me viera aparecer saldría corriendo.

Esos días había pensado mucho. Me sentía raro. Yo siempre había pensado en acostarme con Faye, desde la primera vez en el casino allá lejos y hacía tiempo. Era bonita, tenía buen físico, solo que abría la boca y lo arruinaba todo... Después, como vecina eso se había complicado. No era una buena idea. Además, todo lo que había terminado con mi historia con el Sindicato había decantado rápido desde entonces. Y Julia, Julia era mi corazón entero...

Tal vez tendría que haberme ido a la mierda y no regresar jamás. Pero mi vida los últimos tres años había sido aquí, con Jet, y había sido buena y estable. Triste y siempre con una sensación de cansancio infinito pero de toda mi vida esos años habían sido sí, buenos. Por eso había regresado, en busca de esa normalidad. Y Faye estaba allí, tal vez buscando eso también.

¿Tal vez Faye sentía algo por mí? ¿Era eso? ¿Y que sentía yo? ¿Sentía algo? Que pregunta. Qué lío. Pero aún así, aún así... no podía arrepentirme de haber entrado a su habitación, no podía arrepentirme de ... haber tenido sexo con ella. Ay, llamarlo de otro modo... Yo no suele ser tan considerado siempre, yo no...no hago ciertas cosas con cualquiera... ¿Entonces? ¿Eso significaba algo?

Tenía tres whiskies encima así que decidí no pensar más. Evidentemente no era mi fuerte. Fue entonces que escuche sus pasitos. Yo estaba a oscuras en el sofá y ella siguió de largo rumbo a su habitación. El lugar para dejarse llevar. Solo pensarlo mi cuerpo se incorporó y mis piernas me llevaron de vuelta allí, a detenerme frente a esa puerta cerrada para mí.

Miré la superficie largo y tendido. ¿Y ahora qué? Me pasé la mano por el pelo, ya estaba nervioso. Odio los nervios. No soy un tipo nervioso, salvo cuando se trata de mujeres. La falta de control total me pone nervioso, supongo. Y nunca puedes controlar a una mujer. Y menos a una mujer con actitud, por eso digo que no me gustan. Aunque la vida insiste en ponerme tipas así delante.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos poco claros cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Faye estaba allí, en camiseta y bragas. Me miró, muy sorprendida. Dio un paso atrás y yo automáticamente coloqué el pie en el riel de la puerta porque tenía la sensación de que me iba a aquedar como un idiota mirando una puerta cerrada en cualquier momento. Bloqueando el riel el sistema no se activaba y así fue. Ella lo intentó. Como no funcionó desvió la mirada, culposa.

Yo avancé y ella retrocedió apenas. Me detuvo con la mano en el pecho.

.- No, Spike. - me dijo.

.- ¿No, qué? - le dije en voz baja, no fuera que Jet nos escuchara y nos interrumpiera.

.- No.

De golpe me sentí un acosador. ¿Acaso ella pensaba que estaba allí para meterme en su habitación y en su cama? Bueno, sí, claro, pero no exactamente así... Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta.

.- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

.- Con tanto ejercicio supongo que el descanso te vino bien. Aunque... te recuperaste, ¿no?- su voz sonaba mordaz. Ese tonito autosuficiente que me fastidiaba tanto. Sí, evidentemente ella pensaba que había ido a buscar eso.

.- ¿Podemos hablar? - le pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza con fuerza y trató de cerrar la puerta pero yo se lo impedí. Basta, qué tipa. Entré a su habitación, pulsé la tecla y la puerta se cerró.

.- No quiero que Jet nos escuche.

.- No es estúpido.

.- Bueno, no, pero te aseguro que no sabe nada.

.- Claro, mejor así, ¿no? ¿Qué le dirías si se entera? - Faye retrocedió un poco y cogió un cigarrillo que estaba encendido. - ¿Qué ahora somos compañeros con derechos?

Se sentó en su cama y me miró. Bueno, estaba enojada aunque lo controlaba. Me apoyé en la puerta cerrada y suspiré.

.- No lo sé, ¿tú qué opinas?

.- ¿Sobre tu y yo? - se rió - Nada. Supongo que la abstinencia pesa, nada más.

.- Seguro, pero tú no eres abstemia que yo sepa. Así que, ¿tu cómo lo explicas? - genial, la conversación se enfocaba ahora en ella. Una buena jugada de parte mía, aunque injusta. OK, yo no tenías las cosas claras, ¿pero ella sí?

.- Yo no tengo que explicarte nada. - me miró y dejó el cigarrillo - Pero quiero que sepas que no va a convertirse en una costumbre. No quiero volver a acostarme contigo, no quiero que me uses para tener sexo gratis sin salir de casa. Si ya volviste al ruedo, te felicito, pero abundan las chicas por ahí y a ellas puedes mentirles y hacerles lo que quieras.

Vaya discurso. Así que en eso había estado pensando tres días. Estaba tan linda en camiseta y bragas... Sus piernas infinitas, la tela tensada en el escote, la cama allí, el aroma a flores. Tal vez fuera mejor charlar en el puente de mando. Yo estaba callado, observándola y me parece que me excedí en el tiempo normal de silencio porque ella se quedó mirándome con expresión interrogante. No tenía respuesta para lo que acaba de decir, yo solo quería arrojarla sobre la cama. ¿Esa era una buena respuesta?

.- ¿No quieres sexo conmigo entonces? -le pregunté, por fin.

.- Es lo que acabo de decir, Spike, así que... - hizo un gesto, despidiéndome.

.- ¿No quieres que nos acostemos de vez en cuando, que me escabulla en tu habitación o tu a la mía o que aprovechemos los momentos en los que Jet no está a bordo? - hablaba y la idea me gustaba cada vez más aunque ella parecía no compartir mis elucubraciones - ¿Prefieres que me vaya de bares y de putas? ¿Qué te deje en una mesa con Jet mientras me voy con una chica por ahí?

.- Salir a beber y conocer a un tipo que no tenga problemas, que solo quiera divertirse, que no tenga una historia de mierda ni una ex muerta, que no sea un viudo depresivo que así como quiere ponerla un día otro venga y diga no va más, alguien con quien no tenga que pensar si está pensando en otra cuando está conmigo... - siguió Faye en el mismo tono mío.- Sí, creo que sería justo para los dos.

Tres segundos. Así que eso es lo que realmente pensaba. La última parte de su discurso, en realidad. Ahí estaba el meollo de la cuestión. Me sorprendí. Nunca hubiera imaginado que pensaba eso. Sí que podía dudar de mí o que podía pensar en mi amor por Julia pero... ¿en serio pensaba que cuando estaba con ella pensaba en Julia? Pues no... tal vez antes o después, con una sensación de culpa y dolor, genuinos, pero durante... no. Mi cabeza no funcionaba así, tampoco mi corazón.

.- No sabía que tenías una mente tan retorcida. - le dije - ¿Cómo voy a pensar en ella cuando estoy contigo?

Faye se levantó.

.- ¿Y entonces, dime, Spike... ¿en qué piensas? ¿Qué es lo que piensas realmente, qué es lo que quieres? Hablemos con sinceridad porque si no hablas yo no puedo entenderte. Ha pasado un año ya, ¿qué quieres conmigo?

Tres segundos.

.- ¿Ves? No lo sabes, no sabes qué decirme. Tres días enteros y no puedes contestar eso. ¡Fantástico! ¡Qué pelotuda que soy! - exclamó - Me termino enamorando de un idiota...

Eso me destrabó pero no pude decir nada.

.- Ya, vete de mi habitación. Hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada.

Pasó a mi lado y pulsó la tecla. La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas. Traté de agarrarla del brazo pero ella se zafó y me empujó fuera.

.- Todo bien, Spike, en serio. - me dijo - Hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada. Buenas noches.

Y la puerta se cerró. Quede solo en el corredor. Como el idiota que soy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! Empecé a trabajar de nuevo así que ando con menos tiempo. También es cierto que en esta historia llegué a un punto de bloqueo y me pregunto siempre cómo seguir. Es más fácil jugar a juntarlos qué decidir qué pasa después, jajaja. Pero bueno, paso a paso.

Quiero agradecer mucho las reviews que dejaron. CB es una serie que ya tiene sus años y su público original está también más grande, jajaja, pero es lindo aunque sea continuar de esta manera. Muero de amor cuando veo imágenes...

Bueno, gracias a Herria, tus historias han sido inspiradoras y para mí, lejos, eres la mejor escritora en español de esta serie, adoro los momentos que logras. Los amo. Gracias Luna, me encantaron tus palabras y me dan ganas de seguir esa historia, y gracias XorimxFriki porque te ha gustado la de Vicious. Te confieso que pensaba dejarla allí pero por tu culpa he estado pensando cómo continuarla!

Besos !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y así fue. Faye descubrió que tenía dentro una gran capacidad para simular que Spike le importaba una mierda. ¿El motor era el enojo? Podía ser. El tipo la cabreaba como siempre. Antes era por lo idiota, ahora por... por lo idiota y pendejo que era. De alguna forma u otra la cagaba siempre. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido y decir esas cosas? ¿En serio pensaba que ella iba a decir sí a esa propuesta de estudiante caliente? Qué poco adulto, por Dios...

No era fácil tratarlo como si nada, pero era posible. Eso se repetía cada mañana en el espejo. Jet no debía sospechar nada, no quería que su rutina en la nave se alterara así que delante de él era una lady, o la misma tipa de siempre que ciertamente no se parecía a una dama. En fin. Con Jet habían logrado congeniar en el último año, él sí la había visto caer y arrastrarse en la miseria y el dolor cuando Spike se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y juntos habían pagado sus astronómicas cuentas médicas, sumadas a las averías que la nave había sufrido tras el ataque del Sindicato. Había sido un año y pico de mucho trabajo para ambos y no iba a tirar eso por la borda por una noche de sexo.

OK, tal vez para ella había sido más que eso... No podía creer que se hubieran acostado, al final. No es que no lo hubiera pensado o no lo hubiera deseado nunca, a veces era muy consciente de sus deseos pero lo que le había pasado a Spike era tan terrible que en ese año y pico no había habido lugar para nada puntual. Ella solo había querido ayudarlo a que pudiera superar ese dolor silencioso que acarreaba. Y creía haber hecho avances pues había habido muchos momentos buenos. Muchos.

Entonces, ¿cómo se le ocurría a él ser tan, tan... _tipo_ y decir esas cosas? ¿Cómo podía sugerirle tener sexo así como si fuera un intercambio justo y nada más? ¡Qué estúpido! Eso la enfurecía.

Atraparon dos tipos más en el transcurso de las dos semanas siguientes a esa noche con Spike. Presas fáciles y baratas pero aún así aprovechadas. Tenerlo cerca no fue fácil, tocarlo fue más difícil todavía. La segunda presa había sido un tipo rudo y si no hubiera sido por la aparición de Spike en el callejón ella hubiera terminado con las costillas rotas. Verlo aparecer había sido tan tranquilizador. Ella estaba tirada en el piso tras recibir un par de patadas, sin aliento, sintiendo que una patada más y no podría sostener sus músculos para resistir... Y de golpe el tipo no estaba más, Spike lo molía a golpes en una esquina y Jet la ayudaba a levantarse.

Suspiró, tratando de despejarse la mente mientras revolvía el estofado en la olla tal y cómo Jet le había indicado hacer mientras él se pegaba una ducha.

Las noches, salvo que estuviera muerta de cansancio, no solían ser tranquilas. Dormir en su cama recordando lo que había pasado entre esas sábanas se le hacía a veces una tortura. _¿Prefieres que me vaya de bares y de putas? ¿Qué te deje en una mesa con Jet mientras me voy con una chica por ahí?_ Eso le había dicho el cara dura. No, claro que no prefería eso, si llegaba a ser testigo de algo así le iba a doler muchísimo pero... ¿esa debía la razón por la que lo aceptara en su cama? No.

No era ingenua, un tipo no se enamora de una solo por el sexo. ¿Entonces quería que él se enamorara de ella? Sí. Gran revelación. Ese era su deseo, si ella lo quería, ¿por qué no podía esperar que él la quisiera también? ¿Tan dañada estaba que nadie podía amarla? ¿Tan hija de puta era, tan insoportable? Podía tenerlo todas las noches pero elegía no tenerlo, no de esa forma...

Complicada, era complicada, pero algo le decía que no debía jugar esa carta y por algo le iba tan bien como Pocker Alice. Sabía escuchar sus instintos. Encendió un cigarrillo y se recostó contra la pared. El aroma del estofado era delicioso.

.- Jet, sabes dónde puedo encontrar la...?

Spike se asomó a la cocina vestido con su ropa de entrenamiento y la cara manchada. Debía estar viendo algo en la Swordfish. Cerró la boca al encontrarla a ella con el cucharón.

.- Jet está en la ducha. - le dijo ella, sin dejar de mirarlo. Había veces en las que simplemente sus ojos no la obedecían.

Spike la escaneó en dos segundos, desde su top banco, pasando por el short oscuro hasta las zapatillas. Estaba recién duchada y entre el aroma del estofado se sentían flores. Su aroma personal.

.- ¿Tomaste algún analgésico? -le preguntó, en alusión a los golpes que había recibido el día anterior del tipo ese. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

.- Sí.- Lo escuchó suspirar. Dios, qué ganas tremendas se achicar la distancia entre los dos y meter las manos bajo esa camiseta. - Gracias por eso.

Él sonrió.

.- Para que son los compañeros - respondió. Dos segundos, un aire que se llenó de recuerdos y palabras no dichas - Nos vemos.

Maldición, Spike, maldición. ¿Para qué usas esa cabeza que tienes? ¿Por qué no reflexionas, no piensas un poco? Te odio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No esperaba verla en la cocina, pensé que los golpes la habían dejado de cama pero allí estaba, recién duchada y con un cucharon en la mano. Una imagen rara. Me alejé de la cocina repentinamente nervioso y volví al hangar donde revolvía algo en el motor de mi nave.

Faye me evitaba y no me evitaba. Era una gran actriz porque frente a Jet, ¡hasta me pasaba la sal! Me encendí un cigarrillo, frente a mi estaba su nave, sucia, le vendría bien una lavada. Recordé la vez que Faye la había lavado, creo que una sola desde que estaba con nosotros. En short y la parte superior del bikini. Un espectáculo.

Suspiré. La extrañaba. La extrañaba por las noches porque ahora fumaba y bebía solo. Extrañaba esas conversaciones que últimamente habían empezado a tener y hasta la "normalidad" de actuar en un equipo de dos cuando se trataba de salir a atrapar a alguien. Una mierda como habían cambiado las cosas. Pero, aún así no quería volver el tiempo atrás, no sentía remordimientos, lamentaba como estaban las cosas pero no me imaginaba otro final para esa noche que habíamos compartido.

La vida sigue, con o sin amigos, con o sin amor. Faye me lo había dicho al comienzo, cuando estaba recuperándome, una tarde lastimera en la que me arrastraba por la nave tratando de no parecer un trapo. Eso me enfureció y le había gritado cosas horribles, incluso delante de Jet, pero ella no se había inmutado. Al día siguiente me trató igual, trayéndome cigarrillos y los antibióticos, como si nada.

Me rasqué la cabeza. Faye siempre había sido rara, distante. Salvo el último tiempo. La había cagado, ¿no? Había sido un poco estúpido. Bueno, bastante.

.- ¿Ustedes dos están jugando al "sino me habla, no le hablo" o algo por el estilo?

Me di vuelta. Jet me miraba con media sonrisa.

.- ¿No estabas en el baño?

.- Ya terminé. - se apoyó contra la nave, entre serio y sonriente - ¿Me vas a decir qué está pasando?

.- No creo que quieras saber. _Y yo no sé si quiero contarte_.

.- Déjame decirte que el último año y pico hice un curso acelerado en psicología femenina. Mientras tú estabas durmiendo, sedado o borracho yo compartí 24 por siete con Faye, y la verdad, la personalidad de esa chica abarca capítulos enteros... -me miró sonriendo, con su mente evocando vaya a saber qué situaciones- pero ahora que lo pienso tú no te quedas atrás.

Sonreí. Nunca dije que fuera un tipo sencillo.

.- Bueno, parece que no vas a abrir el pico así que por lo menos abre las orejas y escucha lo que voy a decirte: lo que creas saber de las mujeres también aplica a Faye. Ella no es extraterrestre aunque sea una en un millón- hice un gesto y él repitió- Sí, es una en un millón. El tema, Spike, es que empiezo a creer que tú no sabes mucho de mujeres...

Jet rió con ganas como si de la nada hubiera descubierto una gran cosa y me apretó el hombro.

.- Lo peor que puedes hacer con una mujer es dejar que pase el tiempo. El tiempo es nuestro enemigo, muchacho.

.- Estás suponiendo...

.- Estoy observando, Spike - me interrumpió, suspiró y continuó - si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ya. Si quieres algo sal a buscarlo. Esa chica ya te veló, sabes, y un día se puede levantar pensando que en verdad estás muerto, que es hora de seguir. Y va a seguir sola. Es más, creo que ya lo está pensando...

Dicho eso se marchó del hangar y me dejó solo. Nunca había hablado con Jet de mujeres, o bueno, siempre superficialmente. Lo que sí nunca habíamos hablado sobre lo que ellos habían hecho por mí cuando regresé abierto al medio de mi encuentro con Vicious. Ninguna pregunta. Nada. Se limitaron a asistirme y ayudarme. Y yo tampoco dije mucho más de lo que había finalmente sucedido en esa torre.

Julia... Julia... Recordé sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus besos. No era justo que estuviera muerta pero la vida era todo menos justa y eso, los que habitábamos la Bebop, lo sabíamos más que bien. Miré la RedTail. Su dueña también sabía de injusticias.

¿Y si Faye estaba enamorada de mí, qué? ¿Y si esa noche no había sido solo sexo? ¿Si en cada uno de sus besos o abrazos hubiera algo más qué? ¿Y yo? ¿Acaso no la buscaba para fumar, no me había dormido en su regazo, no había disfrutado de su compañía todo un bendito día? Todo era tan confuso. Mierda, odiaba tener que pensar tanto.

¿Será que estoy tan mal que ya no puedo ni siquiera reconocer la normalidad? ¿No es normal disfrutar de estar con una mujer, de conversar, de reír con ella? Yo no quiero acostarme con otras, pensé de golpe, yo quiero estar aquí... con ella. No sé por qué, no sé qué es, no me animo a pensarlo, pero es. No lo tengo claro, es cierto, pero no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Después de cobrar la recompensa terminamos los tres de nuevo en un bar, pero esta vez comimos unas hamburguesas porque estábamos muertos de hambre. Tenía a Spike enfrente y a Faye al lado, cada uno concentrado en su comida, devorándola como si fuera el fin del mundo. Bueno, sabían que de eso a bordo de mi nave no había nada.

Habíamos atrapado a la pareja después de un buen rato persiguiéndolos por toda la ciudad y tras una semana de trabajo de inteligencia. Ahora estaban tras las rejas. Faye se había hecho pasar por la mucama del hotel y Spike por el botones y el frente había sido doble pues esta vez no tenían a nadie conocido en el hotel así que tanto querían atrapar a la pareja como debían escapar de las autoridades del lugar. La verdad, no había faltado diversión y casi casi que no lo logran pero la fortuna les había sonreído.

Les di un vistazo. Ninguno se miraba pero podía apostar el brazo a que estaban perfectamente atentos el uno del otro. Vi que Faye daba un respingo. Al bar entraron un par de chicas muy lindas, una muy rubia, y se sentaron junto a ellos. Claro, Spike no les sacó la vista de encima. Él siempre hacía eso, para ser un tipo a quien se le conocía solo una mujer, bueno ahora dos, era bastante mirón...

Le pasé la servilleta y le hice un gesto para que se limpiara la mostaza de la mejilla. Si iba a hacerse el galán... Me recosté contra el respaldo y le di un trago a mi cerveza fresca. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la charla en el hangar y poco había cambiado. ¡Qué pendejo! No había mejor palabra para definir como se estaba comportando... Y ahora esto. Provocando. Faye se iba a ir a la mierda en cualquier momento y no solo eso, era posible que antes lo matara.

 _¿Puedes creer lo idiota que resultó ser?,_ me había confesado un día mientras desayunábamos y Spike dormía hasta tarde. _Yo hubiera dicho que con su edad y su pasado era un tipo más experimentado pero es un imbécil, Jet. Un completo imbécil emocional._ Y sí, definitivamente no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres, me había animado a opinar. _¿Será que la única "relación" que tuvo fue con Julia?_ , había dicho Faye. ¿Ninguna otra?, había retrucado yo. ¿En Marte, siendo del Sindicato, saliendo con Vicious? _¿Recuerdas a ese tipo? Era muy sexy, loco pero sexy..._ Ahora Faye estaba pensativa. _Spike es un hombre niño, después de todo. Primer amor, amor trágico... parece que sin drama no sabe qué hacer, el idiota..._

Y allí estábamos de nuevo, en un bar, ante un nuevo acto del drama devenido en comedia, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista. Me rasqué la cabeza. Si Spike le hablaba a alguna de las chicas que lo miraban tanto y seguía en ese camino Faye lo iba a mandar a la mierda. Y con toda la razón del mundo. En efecto, en materia de mujeres parecía tener la experiencia de un muchacho de 16 años. Faye tenía razón. Quién lo hubiera dicho... Observé como daba vuelta la silla y empezaba a poner esas caras de chico perdido que tan buen resultado le daban con las meseras.

Dios... Faye le echaba miradas asesinas. Terminó la hamburguesa y la cerveza. Pensé que iba a levantarse e irse, pero sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y se cruzó de piernas. Me miró. _¿Ves lo idiota qué es?_

Faye tampoco era la mujer madura que ella se creía pero eso no iba a decírselo. Y lo que hizo a continuación me reveló que efectivamente la Bebop era una guardería. A ella no le hacía falta hacer morisquetas para levantarse a un tipo así que solo recorrió el bar con la mirada, ubicó a uno en la barra y le sonrió. A mí siempre me ha maravillado su forma de actuar y la respuesta que consigue. ¿Los hombres somos así de simples?, me preguntaba siempre que el pez mordía el anzuelo. Nadie la rechazaba, salvo el imbécil que ahora hablaba estupideces con las dos muchachas de la mesa de al lado.

.- Te invito el postre.

El tipo se había levantado de la barra y acercado a la mesa. Era un tipo alto, moreno y a juzgar por el traje alguien de la alguna compañía del centro financiero. Ella no lucía ese conjuntito amarillo que parecía ser su preferido sino una falda y un top negro así que tenía cierto aire de sofisticación.

Faye me guiñó un ojo, aceptó la mano que se le tendía y sin mirar una sola vez a Spike dejó la mesa y el barullo histérico de la mesa de al lado. Por supuesto el postre no sería en el bar así que pronto la pareja desapareció por la puerta. El tipo con su brazo en la cintura de la chica.

Pedí otra cerveza y fumé en silencio, divirtiéndome y preguntándome por cuánto tiempo Spike iba a aguantar ese cotilleo con las dos muchachas ahora que se había quedado sin público. Cinco minutos después lo tenía de vuelta en la mesa.

.- Dos números de teléfono, por si te quieres sumar. - me mostró una servilleta con números anotados y apuró su propio vaso. Tenía esa cara de nada que tan bien le salía.

.- Lo consideraré. ¿Nos vamos ya? Faye regresa sola. - dije.

Spike revolvió sus bolsillos y sacó dinero. No dijo nada más. El hecho de que Faye se hubiera ido parecía no afectarlo. Obviamente que sí te afecta, pensé, pero no vas a decir nada.

.- ¿Así que así les está funcionando bien?

.- ¿Eh?

.- Ignorarse y estar con otras personas.

.- Jet, te estás convirtiendo en la tía solterona. - me guiñó un ojo - No te queda.

Fue lo único que dijo Spike mientras juntábamos nuestras cosas, un bolso con la ropa que habíamos usado para camuflarnos como personal del hotel, y salíamos del bar. Regresamos a la nave y Faye volvió un par de horas más tarde, después del horario de la cena, mientras mirábamos una película de artes marciales en la sala. Nos saludó y enfiló directamente al baño a darse una ducha. Cuando dejó el baño el aroma a flores voló suavemente desde el corredor a la sala y el ventilador lo distribuyó hasta que terminó desapareciendo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tal vez fuera tiempo de volar. La idea le había empezado a rondar en la cabeza los últimos días.

Spike y Jet discutían los detalles de la próxima captura pero ella iba y venía de la conversación. Estaban en la sala de control, vaya a saber porqué esa charla estaba teniendo lugar allí y no en la sala, inclinados sobre la pantalla. La luz rojiza se reflejaba en sus rostros.

Ahora hablaba Spike. Decía algo del callejón trasero del edificio y de la terraza. Explicaba no sabía qué cosa. Era raro que él escupiera tantas palabras seguidas... Jet escuchaba. Ella divagaba.

Irse. Eso, tal vez ya fuera tiempo. Ahora estaba más armada que antes. Incluso, el hecho de haberse acostado con Spike tal vez la había ayudado a darse cuenta de algo: ella no tenía un lugar en su corazón. Ni lo tendría. Había soñado con tenerlo, lo había silenciosamente deseado pero... si después de estar juntos las cosas estaban como estaban, ¿qué esperanza le quedaba?

El que se acuesta con niños amanece mojado. Eso decía el dicho y podía aplicarlo. Si él no quería o no podía ya no importaba. Ella era consciente de que en la última discusión se le había escapado que estaba enamorada de él. Y él lo había escuchado así que dado todo se estaba haciendo el imbécil. Es decir, no se hacía cargo de sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué pedírselo entonces? _Tal vez... simplemente no te quiere, Faye_. Pensó de golpe.

.- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece?

Los ojos de distintos tono de marrón la estaban mirando. ¿Qué le había peguntado?

.- ¿Qué? - repitió, volviendo a la conversación pero sin haber escuchado nada.

.- Mañana lo hacemos, podemos sacarlo por el callejón. Tu te ocupas de eso y yo los sigo.

.- No sabemos si actúa solo, la policía sospecha que no... - dijo Jet, moviendo la cabeza, con dudas.

.- La policía está equivocada. No habrá problemas, ¿Faye?

.- Sí, claro... - terminó su cigarrillo y lo aplastó en el cenicero. No participó más de la charla, la idea de irse estaba cobrando más forma en su mente. Tal vez después de esta operación pudiera hablar con Jet y dejar la nave. Seguir su camino. Después de todo apenas tenía 25 años. Si lo había conseguido tras lo de Whitney podía conseguirlo ahora también.

Se levantó y los dejó solos. Tenía ganas de acostarse un rato, estar sola. Los dos hombres la observaron marcharse aunque cada uno tuvo un pensamiento diferente. _Está más cerca de irse..._ , fue el de Jet. _Faye...,_ fue el de Spike.


	14. Chapter 14

Misión fallida

Finalmente la policía no estaba equivocada y sí hubo problemas, básicamente porque Faye no anduvo cerca. Y no anduvo cerca porque discutió con Spike segundos antes de que al tipo se le ocurriera aparecer. Después a Spike actuó impulsivamente. Dos idiotas, pensó Jet, contemplando el cuerpo del chico desde el vano de la puerta de su habitación.

Habían pasado media hora en el bar del hotel esperando que el tipo bajara de su habitación. Media hora con una Faye vestida para el infarto, sentada en la barra, tomando un coñac. Lo único que podía atraer era tipos, miradas lascivas y comentarios mordaces de Spike a través del comunicador.

.- Cuando quieras puedes mirar hacia el elevador a ver si aparece el objetivo.

Faye intercambiaba un par de palabras con el barman, un muchacho de su edad muy atractivo. Dio un respingo y apretó los labios. Jet estaba fuera, en un banco de la plaza de enfrente, la vista clavada en la puerta del hotel.

.- Púdrete. - fue la respuesta de la chica.

Jet se dio cuenta de que había tensión en el aire. Media hora en un bar, esos dos juntos pero separados. No había sido una buena idea. Desde el bar le parecía que con cada día que pasaba los dos iban perdiendo la paciencia.

Faye miró a Spike a través de la sala. Él estaba sentado en un sofá, haciendo que leía una revista. El barman era simpático y tampoco es que pudieran hablar mucho en su horario de trabajo, pero era el tercer hombre que se le acercaba en media hora. Un buen promedio. Sonrió.

.- Aquí tienes mi número... - le escribió una servilleta y se la pasó por la barra. El muchacho le sonrió y guardó el papel.

.- Te llamo pronto, quiero verte. -le dijo, y se alejó para atender a un cliente en el otro extremo de la barra.

.- Todavía quedan en el mundo hombres que saben lo que quieren, fantástico... -comentó por lo bajo Faye, aunque fue bastante audible para los dos hombres que estaban escuchando. Naturalmente el comentario estaba destinado a uno de ellos. Jet se rascó la cabeza. Empezaban los chispazos.

.- No hay que tener todas las luces para reconocer a una mujer siempre dispuesta.

Jet casi se atraganta. Qué poco tino... ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿En serio le había dicho eso?

.- Eres infantil hasta para insultar, Spike. - la voz de Faye destilaba furia - Vete a la mierda de una buena vez y hazme el favor de no volver.

Jet escuchó ruidos, silencio y después estática. Miró el dispositivo en sus manos. La luz del comunicador de Faye se había pagado. Levantó la vista hacia la puerta del hotel y la vio salir hecha una furia. Estaba por levantarse, gritarle o hacer algo cuando escuchó la voz de Spike.

.- Apareció. Traje gris claro. Lo sigo.

Jet se detuvo. La misión había empezado sin Faye. La chica se perdió en la acera y diez segundos después un tipo alto de traje gris claro cruzó las mismas puertas. Media hora más tarde Spike estaba herido de muerte, de nuevo.

Lo cierto es que las sospechas de la policía habían sido ciertas. El tipo no andaba solo y cuando Spike quiso atraparlo en el callejón no solo se topó con un sujeto que era un hábil peleador, casi tan bueno como el padre de Ed, si no con su guardaespaldas. Y no era que Spike no pudiera aguantar una paliza pero esquivar un cuchillo con una hoja de casi diez centímetros se le complicó un poco.

Jet llegó casi tarde, corrió después de escuchar el único tiro que logró disparar Spike, pero lo único que logró fue espantar a los sujetos. Imposible atraparlos aunque alcanzó a darle un tiro en el brazo a uno de ellos, el que había parecido de la nada. Y estaba allí, tratando de ver cuán grave era el estado de Spike, cuando Faye apareció con el espanto pintado en el rostro. Triste y dramático deja vu.

La misma chica lo miraba ahora y tenía las manos ensangrentadas. Sostenía una bandeja con hilos, agujas y vendas. Según el equipo de diagnóstico médico que tenían en la nave, un modelo viejo pero todavía efectivo, el cuchillo solo había cortado músculo. Si Spike no se hubiera movido un poco le llegaba al corazón a través de la axila o perforaba un pulmón.

La sangre que lo ensuciaba por completo provenía de ese corte y otros tantos, menos profundos y menos peligrosos. Lo habían llevado rápido a la nave, colocado sobre una sábana plástica, limpiado con antiséptico y atendido. Con eficiencia pero nerviosos. Una vez cocido, Faye se había ocupado de eso, lo habían lavado entero, puesto ropa limpia, colocado una sonda urinaria y suero con antibióticos y calmantes.

.- Me voy a duchar. Espérame con un vaso de whisky, por favor... - le dijo Faye en un susurro. Fue una ducha larga y cuando la chica volvió a aparecer en la sala se la notaba agotada. La mano tembló ligeramente al tomar el vaso con whisky e hielo.

.- Un día la muerte se lo va a llevar. - fumaba sin mirarlo - Una y otra vez, una y otra vez...

.- Sigue teniendo suerte...

.- Yo pensé que la época de correr riesgos estúpidos había terminado.

Era raro. La situación parecía repetirse. Hacía año y medio Jet y Faye habían estado en un lugar parecido, cociendo a Spike, rogando porque no muriera, nerviosos, ansiosos. Esa vez su estado había sido peor, era cierto, había requerido la visita de un médico a bordo, pero las sensaciones eran muy similares. Todo de nuevo.

.- Todavía quiere morir.

.- No digas eso, Faye. Fue algo que pasó, nada más.

.- ¿Tú crees que no hubiera pasado si yo no me iba?

.- No hubiera pasado si él no te hubiera insultado, en primer lugar. Pero es estúpido pensar de esa forma, las cosas pasan sin tanta vuelta. Spike es bueno, esos dos eran mejores, nada más. Bebe tranquila.

La sala quedó en silencio. El ventilador sobre sus cabezas giró y giró. En algún momento Jet cocinó algo para los dos y después se fue con los bonsáis. Faye se quedó mirando tele un poco hasta que se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos.

El tipo tenía un gran instinto suicida. Eso al final no había cambiado. Parecía que todavía no encontraba una razón para mantenerse con vida. Al final, más tarde o más temprano las cosas seguían el mismo camino.

Camino a su habitación pasó por lo de Spike para revisar el suero y cambiar la bolsa de la sonda. Él dormía bajo los efectos del sedante. Debía descansar bien por lo menos 12 horas. Revisó los vendajes.

Spike tenía la piel fría. Dios, todo le hacía recordar la otra vez... Le tocó la frente, no tenía fiebre, por suerte. Le acarició la mejilla y dejó que su dedo rozara sus labios. _Bobo_ , pensó. _No me mereces en absoluto. Tal vez ni siquiera la hayas merecido a Julia... pero nosotras igual nos enamoramos de ti así que... eres un bobo afortunado_.

Ya en su habitación se tomó un calmante y se durmió. Jet se ocuparía de estar atento la primera noche. Cuando despertó, horas más tarde, se arrastró hacia el cuarto de Spike y en el pasillo se cruzó con Jet que volvía a la cocina con una taza de café vacía.

.- ¿Cómo está?

.- Estable. No tiene fiebre.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta abierta del cuarto y lo miró. Entró y se sentó en la silla que Jet había dejado vacía. Apoyó la barbilla en las manos y los brazos en las rodillas. Suspiró. Spike iba a sobrevivir. Hasta la próxima. Realmente había pensado que los días de suicida habían terminado, que se había apagado en él esa llama inconsciente de ir a la muerte. Había pensado que por fin estaba viviendo...

¿Se había equivocado? Muerta Julia, su "otra mitad" como la había llamado una vez, ¿no tenía sentido estar vivo? Un año y medio después todavía seguía sintiéndose así... Lo escuchó murmurar. _Por Dios, que no llame a Julia..._ Pero no, no eran palabras entendibles.

Le apartó el pelo de la frente y vio que movía los ojos bajo los parpados cerrados. No tardaría en despertar. Jet apareció en la puerta con una taza de café. Se la entregó y se fue al baño.

Ella bebió el café mientras ojeaba una revista y en algún momento empezó a tararear. Se detuvo. Vaya deja vu...

.- Hola...

Levantó la vista de la revista. Spike había abierto los ojos y la miraba de costado.

.- Tienes una herida profunda en el lateral izquierdo. Casi que te perfora un pulmón o el corazón. - le dijo ella, sin moverse de su lugar y sin cerrar la revista.

Él cerró los ojos unos minutos. ¿Se había dormido de nuevo? Tal vez fuera lo mejor. Ella siguió leyendo y bebiendo el café hasta la última gota.

.- ¿Cuánto hace que estoy durmiendo? - Spike todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados.

\- Unas doce horas, un poco más tal vez. ¿Te duele?

.- No tanto... - levantó una mano y se tocó los vendajes debajo de su axila, moviendo la sábana.

.- Oye, quédate quieto. Tienes para un par de días más hasta que puedas levantarte.

.- ¿Ahora eres doctor?

.- Como quieras, debe ser tremendamente divertido morir desangrado.

.- Tengo hambre.

.- Jet te cocinará algo cuando salga del baño.

.- Baño... ¿por qué no...?

.- Tienes una sonda, así cosido no puedes levantarte todo el tiempo. No la tendrás mucho, no te preocupes, tampoco queremos que te cojas una infección urinaria. - Faye lo miró por sobre la revista - No me digas que te da vergüenza...

Spike gruñó. Ella se levantó y dejó la habitación. Lidiar con un Spike despierto era lo que menos deseaba ese día tan revuelto para sus sentimientos. Le avisó a Jet que tenía hambre y después no volvió a verlo hasta muchas horas después, cuando tocó revisar las vendas y cambiar el suero y la bolsa de orina. Jet era bastante reacio a hacer esas cosas.

Spike estaba despierto cuando entró a la habitación pero no intercambiaron una sola palabra. Ella hizo lo suyo diligentemente. Antes de irse revisó su temperatura. Su mano dudó antes de apoyarse sobre su frente, un segundo.

.- Me siento bien. - dijo de repente Spike.

.- Mejor entonces. No tienes fiebre. Has sobrevivido de nuevo.

.- Y eso que me habías mandado a la mierda...

.- Bueno, parece que vives en ella así que tal vez me equivoqué de dirección. Inténtalo la próxima vez y tal vez lo logres. - le contestó, siempre sin mirarlo, mientras inyectaba el antibiótico en la bolsa de suero.

.- ¿Por qué estás enojada, Faye?

Ella lo miró apenas un segundo y se fue de la habitación. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué estaba enojada porque él no la quería, porque casi moría de nuevo, porque parecía que no había nada por lo que cuidara esa vida que tenía? Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se fue a su habitación.

Los días transcurrieron despacio. Spike no desarrolló fiebre y su increíble capacidad de sanar hizo el resto. A los tres días se le retiró la sonda y empezó a moverse con más libertad aunque cada paso era una estocada en el costado. Faye ya no tenía mucho para hacer, salvo revisar las vendas por la noche y cambiarlas para mantenerlas limpias.

Esos momentos no eran cómodos para ella. Empezaron en la habitación y después pasaron a la sala así que a veces Jet andaba cerca. Si estaban solos le resultaba todavía más incómodo porque debía estar muy cerca de Spike y tocarlo. Y sí, trataba de tocarlo lo menos posible. Como en esa oportunidad.

Spike estaba de costado, con los pantalones de entrenamiento y sin camisa. La venda apretaba su pecho pero había que cambiarla. Faye colocó las tijeras y empezó a cortar. Ella estaba sentada en la mesita y él miraba hacia el costado. Cuando la veía aparecer con la caja de acero se sacaba la camisa sin decir nada y sin decir nada ella hacía su trabajo.

Cayó la venda y con mucho cuidado la despegó de la herida. Una puntada profunda que ya lucía más saludable. Tocó los puntos y más abajo. La piel estaba apenas caliente allí, pero no había fiebre. Él dio un respingo.

.- ¿Te duele?

Spike negó con la cabeza. Estaba fumando. Faye colocó antiséptico en un algodón y volvió a mojar la herida con eso. Después cogió la gasa y empezó a en volverlo con ella. Para eso tenía que pasar su mano desde la espalda al pecho y de vuelta a la espalda. Cada vuelta implicaba casi abrazarlo. Siempre era la peor parte.

.- Colócate de frente. Quiero ver los otros cortes. - le dijo, al terminar con la herida mayor. Él se acomodó de frente y abrió las piernas. Faye quedó en el medio. Sus ojos se cruzaron apenas y ambos desviaron la vista.

Spike tenía un tajo sobre el pecho, cerca de la clavícula derecha, otro en el antebrazo derecho y uno más en el vientre. La venda del vientre estaba sucia de sangre así que tomó las tijeras de nuevo y la cortó. Miró la herida, cuatro puntos. Los tocó con suavidad, nerviosa. Tuvo un flash de aquella noche que habían compartido. Ella besando su pecho, bajando por el vientre, besando sus heridas y más allá de su cintura...

Se había quedado quieta, los dedos apoyados en la herida. Spike tenía la piel más clara en el vientre y podía ver el camino de vello que baja desde el ombligo y se metía en los pantalones. Se obligó a desviar la vista y darse vuelta para buscar el frasco de antiséptico y la venda nueva que estaban sobre la mesita. Cuando regresó a su posición sintió la mirada de Spike clavada en ella.

Entonces él le tomó la mano que sostenía el algodón.

.- Faye... - le dijo.

Ella levantó la vista. Tenía ganas de besarlo, de olvidarse de todo, de aceptar todo.

.- Perdón.

.- ¿Por qué estás pidiendo perdón exactamente?

.- No debí decirte eso en el hotel.

Ella pestañeó sorprendida. Por un segundo había pensado que por fin tendrían esa charla. Cobarde. OK, entonces seguía sin hablar de lo otro.

.- No es nada. - respondió. Empezó a limpiar la herida. De repente sintió la mano de Spike tocando su cuello. Después de un segundo siguió limpiando la herida, sin mirarlo. ¿Qué estaba buscando? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría?

Le colocó la venda nueva. La mano de Spike dejó su cuello. Él suspiró y no dijo nada. Faye guardó las cosas en la caja, juntó las vendas sucias y dejó la sala. Ese estado de limbo podía continuar indefinidamente, pensó, disgustada, frustrada. _Yo no voy a hacer nada, yo no voy a dar ningún maldito paso... salvo para irme de aquí._

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Despertar y verla allí sentada, al lado de mi cama, me hizo recordar las otras veces en las que me había curado. Para ser egoísta Faye tenía buena mano para coser y jugar a la enfermera.

En realidad me había despertado su tarareo... Así que otra vez estaba herido... El tipo ése realmente era muy hábil con el cuchillo, la estocada no la había visto venir. Me quedé en la cama, despierto, un rato largo antes de hablar. Estaba cansado. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, embotadas las sensaciones producto de los calmantes.

La miré. Estaba enojada, me daba cuenta. A Faye le molestaba que yo corriera riesgos, que yo jugara con mi vida. Me odiaba por eso y a juzgar por sus labios tensos odiaba estar allí, cuidándome. Después, cuando desperté del todo, eso fue evidente ya que solo aparecía por la habitación para hacerme las curaciones y revisar el suero y esa maldita sonda que me había colocado. OK, era cómoda, pero era vergonzosa.

Fui feliz cuando ya no la tuve más aunque el momento en que ella me la sacó no fue nada agradable. Jet había preferido no estar presente, se moría de la impresión, pero Faye había sido muy profesional y rápida. Sin mediar una sola palabra me liberó de la sonda y el suero, dejándome vagar por la nave con más libertad.

Salvo esos momentos de las curaciones no estábamos cerca. Ella seguía enojada pero además, cuando la observaba, me daba cuenta que tenía la mente puesta en otro lado.

 _Esa chica ya te veló, sabes, y un día se puede levantar pensando que es hora de seguir y va a seguir sola. Es más, yo creo que lo está pensando..._

Estaba recordando exactamente lo que le había dicho Jet aquella vez en el hangar cuando ella apareció en la sala con la caja metálica en las manos. Como si la hubiera convocado.

La verdad es que me ponía nervioso que sus manos me tocaran. Tenía un cigarrillo para estar más relajado pero cada vez que la yema de sus dedos rozaban mi piel me sentía raro y mi mente se iba a la noche que habíamos compartido. La extrañaba en mi cama, si tenía que ser sincero. Extrañaba también charlar con ella, salir con ella, tener una relación más normal con ella.

Faye no me miraba directamente cuando revisaba mis heridas así que yo tenía libertad para observarla: su pelo, sus hombros, su espalda inclinada sobre mi pecho, su cuello. Sentía su aliento mientras pasaba cerca al colocarme la venda de la herida mayor y después no pude evitar tocarle el cuello y pedirle perdón. Le había dicho cualquier cosa en el bar del hotel, algo que no pensaba, solo para fastidiarla. Pero tal vez le quería pedir disculpa por lo otro también... solo que cuando me lo preguntó no pude hacerlo. Qué frustración.

Estaba frustrado, sí, eso era. Mientras le tocaba el cuello y sentía su piel tibia y su respiración quise inclinarme y besarla pero no lo hice. Siempre que estaba cerca de ella quería hacer cosas, decirle cosas... pero no podía. Todo me quedaba atragantado. Pasaba el tiempo, me daba la sensación de que ella esperaba pero yo simplemente no podía... Y entonces el momento se evaporaba y volvía la distancia.

Me incline sobre el respaldo del sofá, tan cansado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	15. Chapter 15

ending...

Abrió la cabina de la RedTail y encendió el sistema. Revisó los controles, chequeó que todo funcionara más o menos bien. No tenía mucho combustible, eso sí, así que iba a aprovechar la estancia en Ganímedes para cargar las baterías al tope. El equipo de emergencia estaba intacto, aunque lo verificó de nuevo.

Comenzó a juntar la basura que solía dejar tirada allí dentro: comida, botellas plásticas, ropa, oh, condones.

.- Entonces... ¿te estás preparando?

Cuando se dio vuelta vio a Jet con los brazos cruzados. Alcanzó el envoltorio de un chocolate y lo metió en la bolsa de basura. Después salió de la cabina.

.- Puede ser... -lo miró - No sé qué hacer, Jet. Sabes que no me gusta la idea de dejar la nave después de todo este tiempo pero tal vez por una temporada... por un tiempo sea lo mejor.

Jet se rascó la cabeza. Sus sospechas habían sido ciertas. Las aguas parecían no aquietarse nunca.

.- ¿Entonces las cosas con Spike no tienen solución?

.- ¿Solución? No creo que Spike esté pensando en eso.

.- ¿Y tú?

.- Jet, yo estoy harta. Si él quiere ser un viudo triste toda su vida yo no puedo hacer nada. Tal vez no sea su culpa tampoco. Uno no elige qué sentir y qué no, ¿no es cierto? ¿Recuerdas cómo salía corriendo en busca de Julia cada vez que su nombre aparecía? Bueno, ahí no tenía ninguna duda no daba ninguna vuelta. Así que...

Faye se encogió de hombros.

.- Evidentemente no está destinado a ser, ¿no crees?

.- No lo se...

Faye sonrió con tristeza y le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

.- Te paso el testigo, como en una carrera de relevos, Jet. - le dijo - Volverán a ser los dos, como al principio. Todo más sencillo, pura testosterona.

.- Estarás en contacto, ¿no?

.- Me estás haciendo llorar, Jet - ambos rieron - Claro que sí, de vez en cuando.

.- ¿Hay reunión de tripulantes? - Spike estaba allí.

.- Yo soy el capitán, Spike - lo corrigió Jet. Él se encogió de hombros y dejó que el cuerpo se apoyara en el palo de escoba que usaba de bastón. Miró la bolsa de basura que sostenía Faye en la mano.

.- ¿No es hora de cambiarme las vendas? -le dijo - Te veo adentro.

.- Qué mandón... - comentó Jet cuando Spike se perdió de vista.- Es un paciente difícil.

.- Qué espere, a ver si todavía piensa que voy a ir corriendo. - dijo Faye - Como sea, cuando finalmente sepa a dónde ir te aviso, Jet, no voy a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Pensé... pensé en visitar a Ed, ya sabes, ella y yo somos terrestres y me puedo instalar allí un tiempo.

.- No es mala idea.

Después se separaron y Faye se deshizo de la basura, aunque se guardó los condones en el bolsillo del short. Trató de tomarse su tiempo pero llegado un punto ya no había nada más que hacer así que buscó el botiquín en el baño, los cigarrillos en su habitación y enfiló hacia la sala. Pero la sala estaba vacía. La cocina también.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y estaba por ir a la sala de control cuando vio la luz de la habitación de Spike encendida. ¿Él estaba ahí? Se acercó despacio y se asomó. En efecto, el tipo estaba acostado en la cama con el brazo derecho cruzado en la nuca y un cigarrillo colgando de la boca.

No iba a preguntarle que estaba haciendo allí y no en la sala. Obviamente la situación no era cómoda pero a la mierda, haría lo que tenía que hacer y listo. Apoyó el botiquín metálico sobre la mesa de luz y esperó, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento para sacarse la camisa.

.- A ver, ¿crees que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo? Sácate la camisa, Spike. - le dijo, abriendo la caja y empezando a acomodar las vendas y la tijera.

.- Una orden a la que no puedo negarme...

Ella lo miró. No dijo nada. La habitación era pequeña y angosta y ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar allí salvo que Spike estuviera convaleciente. Olía a cigarrillo y colonia para después de afeitar.

Por fin Spike se movió, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se sacó la camisa. Estaba más flaco que de costumbre, si acaso eso era posible. Tenía el pelo largo, además. No pudo evitar suspirar.

.- ¿Qué pasa? - él la miró.

.- Nada. Estás muy flaco.

.- Soy flaco.

.- Sí, bueno, pero ahora eres piel y huesos - tomó la tijera y se sentó a su lado, recortando con cuidado las vendas. La herida estaba muy bien. Presionó con suavidad.

.- ¿Duele?

Él negó en silencio. Puso antiséptico, por costumbre, y esta vez decidió no vendarle todo el torso. Ya no hacía falta. Cogió un apósito rectangular y lo pegó con cinta. Con la misma cinta cubrió el apósito para que él pudiera ducharse tranquilo.

.- De frente - le ordenó.

Él se movió sobre la cama y ella volvió a inspeccionar las heridas del pecho y el vientre. ¿Cuánto hacía de aquella vez en la sala en la que él le había pedido perdón y la había acariciado?

.- Esta es la última vez que te curo las heridas - le dijo con una firmeza que en realidad no sentía. Otra vez la cercanía de su cuerpo le jugaba una mala pasada - La verdad es que ya no hace falta, puedes hacerlo tú mismo. Tu recuperación ha sido muy buena.

Le pasó un algodón por las heridas pero no tocó la del vientre.

.- Listo

Trató de levantarse pero Spike la tomó de la muñeca.

.- Me molesta la herida de abajo. - le dijo. Ella lo miró.- ¿La revisas?

Estaba por negarse pero era mejor terminar rápido y salir de allí. Bajó la mirada, palpó la herida sobre la venda.

.- ¿Duele?

.- Como el demonio.

.- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo puede dolerte tanto?- protestó ella, sorprendida, empezando a cortarla para ver cómo estaba. Pero al descubrir la herida la vio bien, con los puntos en su lugar y con un color saludable. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa de Spike.

.- Mentiroso.

Spike le tomó la mano y la apoyó en su pecho desnudo. Ella trató de zafarse pero él no la dejó.

.- Faye...

.- Suéltame, por favor.

.- Faye, escúchame. -ella volvió a intentar zafarse pero él de nuevo lo impidió. Faye miró hacia la puerta abierta y el corredor vacío. Por fin lo miró a los ojos.

.- ¡¿Qué?!

.- Soy un idiota.

.- No es una novedad.

.- Tienes razón cuando dices que soy un idiota emocional.

.- ¿Quién te dijo-...? - ella lo miró enojada - ¿Jet anda soltando la lengua?

.- Jet se divierte mucho con nosotros dos y le encanta imaginar cosas. - Spike sonrió apenas - pero tiene razón cuando dice que tú te vas a ir, ¿no?

.- Sí. -tiró de su mano pero Spike no la soltó.

.- Escúchame, Faye. Yo no quiero que te marches.

Ella suspiró, cansada.

.- Esta conversación me parece que ya lo tuvimos, si no vas a decir nada nuevo, Spike, mejor cierra el pico y suéltame de una buena vez.

.- Estás tan cerca que solo pienso en comerte la boca...

Ella quedó sorprendida y automáticamente se alejó un poco. De golpe fue muy consciente de su mano apretando la suya, de la desnudez de su pecho y de lo cerca que estaban. Pero aún así...

.- Spike... - empezó.

.- Me cuesta hablar de mí mismo, Faye. - la interrumpió - Me cuesta hablar de mis sentimientos, nunca fui bueno. Creo, creo que Julia pensaba lo mismo que tú... pienso que la otra persona puede comprenderme igual pero...

.- No eres tan transparente...

.- Me doy cuenta. Tu eres la segunda mujer con la que tengo una relación, Faye... una relación constante, y... me confunde. Es decir, te veo todos los días, vivimos juntos, trabajamos juntos... eso es nuevo. No estoy acostumbrado... Estoy, estoy todo el tiempo obligado a pensar, me obligas a eso...

.-¿Yo te obligo? No sigas, ¿sí? Las cosas tienen que ser sencillas entre dos personas, si son complicadas es porque no están destinadas a ser. - él no la soltó - ¿Quieres que te hable con sinceridad?

.- Yo quiero hablarte con sinceridad, Faye, pero hablas demasiado y no me dejas seguir.- le dijo.

Ella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Se puso colorada.

.- Lo que trato de decirte es que quiero que te quedes, aquí, conmigo, que no te vayas a ningún lado.

.- ¿En calidad de qué?

.- No sabía que te importaban tanto los títulos...

.- Sirven para saber qué lugar tenemos en la vida del otro. Jet es mi compañero, a estas alturas es también un amigo. Ed lo mismo. Los únicos que tengo.

.- ¿Y yo?

.- Tú eres el tipo que me gusta. - sus ojos verdes lo miraron sin vergüenza - Aunque no quiera, aunque piense que sigues de duelo y enamorado de ella, aunque me duela recordar cómo nos dejaste sin dudarlo cuando de Julia se trató... a pesar de todo... Pero antes que tú estoy yo así que no me voy a quedar a entretenerte ni como suplente...

.- ¿Suplente? -Spike la interrumpió - Tienes una mente tan retorcida, Faye. Yo no pensé en ella cuando estuve contigo así que olvídate de eso. No soy así. Pienso en Julia siempre, la amé, me enamoré y se murió de la forma más horrible... no voy a olvidarla. Pero no ando por la vida buscando una suplente o viéndola en otras mujeres. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Soy claro?

Ella lo miró en silencio.

.- ¿Y entonces qué somos tú y yo? ¿Qué soy para ti? - le preguntó después.

Spike se le acercó.

.- No eres una amiga. No eres una compañera de nave o de trabajo. - le dijo - Antes eras un grano en el culo, eras la que gastaba el agua caliente y se comía todo, eran una tipa en la que se podía confiar poco. Pero hacías ruido, _me hacías ruido_. Me obligabas a mirarte, a tenerte en cuenta, a charlar contigo, a sentirte...

Spike le soltó por fin la mano pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

.- Me empezaste a gustar, lo admito, aunque no podía hacer nada. Todo lo que pasó, pasó y debía pasar. Era frustrante, pero no había otra forma. - continuó - Y después no quise pensar más pero tú estabas aquí todavía, sigues aquí y...

.- Y te quiero. - Faye le acarició la mejilla y le acomodó el pelo tras la oreja, con media sonrisa. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza. - No es tan complicado, ¿no? ¿Te gusto?

.- Sí.

.- ¿Te gusto mucho?

Él sonrió y asintió.

.- ¿Casi que podrías decir que también me quieres? No tanto como para salir corriendo a descabezar a la Mafia de Marte o suicidarte pero... -trató de imprimirle cierta gracia e ironía porque sentía una mezcla de amor, alegría, pena y dolor.

Spike le dio un beso. Planeaba que fuera simplemente uno pero el volver a sentir sus labios no pudo resistirse y lo profundizó. Ella lo aceptó.

.- Supongo que sin el componente dramático es mejor, ¿no? -le dijo cuando se separaron.

.- Debería... - susurró ella. Miró sus ojos café, estaban tan cerca como aquella vez en el pasillo, cuando él se iba sin despedirse y ella, ella descubría de golpe que le importaba mucho más de lo que quería aceptar.

Tal vez con el tiempo él se abriera más. Tal vez con el tiempo pudiera expresarle mejor sus sentimientos. Tal vez con el tiempo se abriera incluso a revelarle ese pasado trágico que lo marcaba a fuego. Tal vez. O tal vez no. Tal vez ella aceptara su forma de ser, tal vez ella aprendería a leerlo mejor o tal vez simplemente terminarían conociéndose más.

Faye se levantó y cerró la puerta. Volvió a la cama e hizo que Spike se acostara boca arriba. Le acarició el pecho y después sus dedos descendieron por el vientre hasta el botón del pantalón. Lo abrió.

.- Ya que no se te dan muy bien las palabras, Spike... - le dijo, con media sonrisa y una mirada lasciva. Lo había extrañado mucho, tanto...

Él tiró de ella y la besó. Tal vez después de todo su vida empezaba recién ahora, tal vez todo el drama por fin había terminado y podía simplemente vivir. Más tarde, mientras estaban en la cama, observó a Faye acostada a su lado, desnuda bajo las sábanas, una pierna sobre las suyas, la mano descansando en su pecho, el oscuro cabello violeta enmarcando su rostro. Ella alzó la vista.

.- ¿Qué piensas? - le preguntó.

.- Qué la vida tiene tantas vueltas que es posible marearse... - su mano se metió en su pelo- Si no hubieras tenido el accidente no estarías aquí... pensar que estuviste congelada casi toda mi vida...

Faye sonrió y se incorporó apoyándose en el codo.

.- En mi época se decía que Einstein había dicho alguna vez que Dios no juega a los dados. - le dijo. Besó su vientre - Tal vez sea cierto.

Spike apretó su abrazo. Se sentía tan a gusto, tan tranquilo, tan liviano. Cerró los ojos. Y descansó.


	16. Chapter 16

La verdad es que quedó más extenso de lo que pensaba y tuve problemas para llegar hasta acá! Pido perdón! jaja. Creo que no soy buena para hacer cosas muy largas... En fin, veremos qué más se me ocurre y cuándo!

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan. Qué lindo si la serie hubiera jugado más con la relación entre Spike y Faye! A veces es tan injusto, jeje. Ves la serie de nuevo y te quieres matar. Increíble que ya tenga 20 años.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Epilogo

10 años después.

Faye se escabulló por el corredor. Se detuvo a escuchar pero ante el silencio prosiguió su camino. Llevaba los zapatos en la mano para que los tacones no hicieran ruido. Esta vez tendría suerte...

Dejó atrás la zona de dormitorios de la nave. En una mano los zapatos, en la otra la llave de su nave. Uno, dos, tres pasos y estaría ante las puertas de la libertad.

La luz se encendió de golpe. Le cayó un globo en la cabeza y Ed saltó a su derecha tirándole serpentina de colores. Jet y Spike estaban en la sala de estar. Jet sostenía en sus manos una tarta de cumpleaños.

.- ¿A dónde cree que va nuestra cumpleañera favorita? - Spike tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la miraba con una sonrisa casi maligna en los labios.

Ed saltaba de un lado a otro golpeando el globo y arrojando serpentina por doquier. Faye se dio por vencida, otro año que no tenía suerte. Esa gente no entendía que ella odiaba festejar sus cumpleaños.

.- Los odio. A los tres, a los cuatro, a ese maldito perro también, no se muere nunca. - dijo, mientras se sentaba en el sofá y Jet le colocaba la tarta sobre la mesa, encendía una vela y los tres, con el perro, la miraban para que la apagara. No se irían ni la dejarían en paz hasta que lo hiciera así que antes de que empezaran a cantar y esas cosas cerró los ojos, pidió tres deseos y sopló la vela.

Unos minutos más tarde Jet y Ed se habían ido a la cocina y ella y Spike estaban solos.

.- En cualquier momento cumples cien años, mi amor.

.- ¡Basta!

Spike sonreía. Estaban sentados en el sofá grande. Ella sacó un cigarrillo y le pidió fuego pero él se lo sacó de la boca en lugar de encendérselo. Le dio un beso. Ella tendió su mano con la palma abierta.

.- ¿Y tu regalo? - le preguntó - Me debes el del año pasado.

.- No me digas que llevas la cuenta... - Spike frunció el ceño - Este año tengo un regalo especial que vale por todos los que no te he dado.

Los ojos de Faye brillaron. Spike no era de regalar en fechas especiales. A veces caía con alguna cosita pero en las fechas especiales no se podía contar con él, ya se había acostumbrado. Golpeó las manos, entusiasmada y él sacó del bolsillo una bolsita blanca.

.- ¿Qué...? - Faye cogió la bolsa y sacó la cajita que había dentro. Se puso seria. ¿Estaba viendo bien? Levantó la vista y tenía la mirada café de Spike clavada en la suya. Él no estaba ni serio ni enojado. Una sonrisa balaba en sus labios.

.- Te conozco Faye, hace días que estás pensando en eso. - le dijo - Vamos...

Faye miró la caja. Era un test de embarazo. No se había dado cuenta de que Spike había sospechado algo.

.- Pero... - empezó. Estaba llena de dudas.

.- ¿No quieres un mini Spike? Porque una mini Faye corriendo por aquí no estaría tan mal...

.- ¿No te molestaría...?

.- Nop. - le dio un beso - De hecho, creo que me gustaría mucho. Me puse nervioso al pensarlo, más nervioso cuando pise la farmacia pero después... la verdad es que estoy ansioso. ¿Nos sacamos la duda?

Ella sonrió, super nerviosa. Si habían sido capaces de vivir bien todo ese tiempo serían capaces de dar un paso más en esa vida loca que les había tocado.

-. ¿Fue mi imaginación o Jet casi se pone a llorar cuando se lo contamos? - le preguntó Spike ese mismo día, más tarde, acostados en su cama. Faye lanzó una carcajada y lo abrazó.

.- Yo creo que está llorando ahora mismo mientras poda sus bonsáis. - le dijo. Él la besó. Ella sonrió. Él también.


End file.
